Inferno
by shdenissleepy
Summary: She wasn’t crazy, just in pain (Set the summer after destiny ) ( possible grammar mistakes ) M/M M/OC Rating /R
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own any of it.

borrowing the Characters for harmless fun.

This is purely for entertainment.

Author's Note: something I wrote out of nervousness honestly it's pretty sloppy but I thought eh what the hell, might as well post it

(This is more related to mental illness, not a lot of alien business going on)

Chapter 1

Maria POV/

"I'm really sorry Maria but this is something I have to do, I can't stand being here and watching them together it's tearing me up inside"

"but you said you wouldn't leave me this summer, Liz already left you're all I have left for my deflating sanity Alex,

"I'm sorry babe, I'll call you every Tuesday though okay? I love you ria"

" I love you too Alex but-"

—*dial tone*—

"Thank you Alex" I mumble finally losing strength against the never ending battle against my emotions

Sliding my back against my bedroom door I let the tears stream down my cheeks

It not even being a full week into the aftermath of destiny and both my lifelines decided to leave me, just like everybody else in my miserable pathetic life

No this is not pity, I am not pitying myself

I'm just so sick and tired of this aching pain that numbs around my emotions and silently breaks me down until I'm left nothing but a miserable little girl

And I'm not a little girl anymore, I'm a young adult who should be treated like one and not just a "make-out buddy" or the "side chick"

This is not how I imagined being a sixteen year old would be like, actually it's very much far from it

I thought by now I'd have a stable job that I LIKED working at or an amazing relationship with my mother, were she actually likes to spend time with me without being gone month's at a time or

maybe even a steady boyfriend that loved me and wouldn't even think about leaving me

But instead I have a completely empty house with a completely empty bedroom filled with me sitting on my carpet crying my eyes out at 10 pm being completely empty and unfulfilled with my oh so pathetic miserable life.

Struggling to get up off the my soft carpet, grabbing the edge of my vanity to pull myself up I lean against the door my breathing now coming out erratic

Oh no

"Not another one of these" I think choking on my breaths

Panic attack, almost every godamn day of my life now, I live in this constant state of fear with my nerves always on the edge just waiting for me to have my nightly breakdown

I am the epitome of weak, for lately nothing has been as hard as battling my own mind

"Alright Maria focus" I mentally remind myself

Last night was by far the worst when it came down to one of these little episodes, I had ended up hyperventilating so much that I was strangling myself for a breath of air making myself throw up trying to breathe

But instead of letting this anxious behavior build up till I made myself physically sick my body decided on take a completely different route

Without even blinking an eye, I'm up pushing everything that had been on my vanity into the floor including my glass vase filled with my dead blood red roses

The vase breaking against my carpet sending tiny pieces of glass everywhere

My body doesn't stop their though, striding across my room I grab my lamp throwing it against my wall then moving onto my bed ripping my pillows apart sending feathers flying everywhere, then my clothing dresser pulling everything out and ripping anything I could simply get my hands on, before dropping to my knees pounding both of my fists furiously against the hard carpet letting out a strangled scream of rage

"why?why?why?" I cry out between strangled gasps

Looking up and shaking from all the anger flowing through me I see that I had thrown the most meaningful act of kindness anyone has ever given me off of my vanity

My napkin holder

Looking down at my hands , now seeing the bloody gashes I had caused my knuckles I take a deep breath in before my body snaps up almost as if to say

"you're not done" I reach over roughly grabbing the napkin holder before throwing it at against the wall directly next to my glass vanity mirror, it breaking into thousands of wood chips

My breathing still uneven I look up into my vanity mirror now staring eye to eye with the monster that I've become

"I hate you" I'm mumble staring at myself

"I hate you so much"

Almost as if I was seriously losing my mind, looking into the mirror my reflection seemed to change, the corner of my lips tugging into a sinister smile

"Stop" I say to my smiling reflection

My reflection responding instantly moving it's head slowly side to side in a no gesture

"STOP" I scream

My reflection begins to laugh at me, shaking me back into my panic filled state

"I SAID FUCKING STOP" I say almost screeching

Before I even knew what had happened my fist collided into my glass vanity instantly shattering it sending tiny glass pieces everywhere, including towards myself leaving some small and some very unnoticeable cuts all across my face

Losing my step from the impact of the punch I fall back into the small pile of tiny pieces of glass, hitting my head against the wood frame of my bed stand on the way down

"uhhghhhh" I groan my vision becoming dark

my eyes dropping making me instantly loose my grip on reality

but not before grasping the sight of my own dark silhouette standing over me threateningly

"wh-who?" I murmur before everything went completely black

Chapter 2

Waking up I breath out gasping for air, having the unwanted chills of cold water run down my body

"AHHH" I scream tripping my way out of my bathrooms shower

Rubbing my hands up and down my arms in a pathetic attempt to warm my almost deathly cold body up I turn my self to face the mirror shocked at the image that splayed out in front of me

"Holy shit" I say shivering and taking in my appearance

My hair matted to my head from the downpour of water from the shower head , it drips down my deadly pale and purple complexion mixing with the the blotchy dried blood that spread randomly across my face and down to my pale chapped lips that quivered with every breath I took

Almost in a flash it all comes back to me , the panic attack, the glass shattering , my reflection...but how did I end up in the shower?

Looking back towards the shower that had still been running I let out a frustrated cry running my hand down my face and wincing

Looking down at both my hands I see the damage that I had caused for the first time, my right hand especially from where I had slammed it into the mirror , black and blue with blood all over

Breathing out deeply from fear, I look back up my mirror carefully checking for anything different other than the obvious before turning around and opening the bathroom door making my way into the hallway leading to my bedroom almost stumbling over myself on the way there

Standing in front of my closed bedroom door I lean my sore body against the frame before taking my hurt hand and wrapping it around the nob of the door

Pushing open the door I look alround slowly taking in my scenery

A complete and utter wreck now completely cleaned almost as if nothing had even happened

"Oh my god"

"Oh my god oh my god" I mumble standing in the middle of my room

"I'm crazy, I'm seriously fucking mental"

Finally taking a full glimpse around the room before stopping suddenly losing my breath

"my mirror..." I whisper now looking at the empty wood that surround the mirror attached to my vanity

"It's gone, how is it gone if..."

Sighing I sit down on my floor holding my head trying to gather my thoughts

"Alright, I threw my stuff that was on my vanity on the ground.." I say looking at my vase of dead red roses that was neatly placed back where it belonged in the corner of the vanity, completely put together

"My lamp and pillows" I say looking over to my bed seeing the lamp placed on my nightstand and all the pillows stuffed and organized against my headboard

"Someone must have cleaned I..." stopping mid sentence having a lightbulb moment

Turning back around from my position on the floor and facing my now mirrorless vanity I gasp

The napkin holder that I had selfishly broke the night before sit directly in the middle of the vanity completely together

"oh my god what is happening to me" I say breathless holding back my tears

Feeling the nervous upchuck of bile making its way up my throat I run towards the bathroom before releasing my guts into the toilet

Several minutes later I finally feel that I have finished I flush one last time before leaning my head against the side of the toilet listening as the cold water from the shower that I have still yet to turn off pound against the bathtubs surface

"Fuck" I groan trying to stand up before falling back down from my dizziness

Feeling the warmth making its way back up to my ears clouding my brain I let out a scream of pure agony not being able to control my emotions

The familiar blackness try's to surround me again but instead of just letting it take over I decided to put up a fight, scared of what will happen if I blackout again

"let go" I hear a voice whisper in the back of my head

"No" I scream seeing a shadow through the blackness of my vision

"they want to hurt you, let me help" the voice whispers again

"LEAVE ME ALONE" I cry out the shadow now closer

"LET ME HELP"the voice screams back menacingly

Ignoring its pleads I beg "WHO ARE YOU?"

The room becoming completely silent for a few seconds helping me have time to gain a better grasp for my vision but not completely making me whimper

"oh Maria baby, I can't believe you don't even recognize me" the shadow whispers teasingly against my face it's hot breath hitting against my neck

Gasping I look up into the now clearer sight before me

" It's kinda sad, I mean after all...

I am you" the dark shadow that is me says looking me directly in the eyes centimeters away from my face

"wha-wha-how I-" I say between breaths of fear tears streaming down my face

"oh baby don't cry, shhhh shhh" my other version coo's placing both of It's hands on each side of my face and rubbing their thumbs over my tears

"There There, did those stupid, ugly, selfish alien bastards hurt you? aw its okay baby, Ria's gonna take good care of you from now on out you hear?" The other version says addressing herself as Ria

Whimpering I can't help but feel comfort as she places a soft kiss on my forehead before standing up above me

"Take my hand" she whispers reaching her arm out above me for me to grab onto

I look at her hand hesitantly before back up at her face

"It's okay, you can trust me alright? I would never hurt or leave you Maria, just take my hand" the other version of myself says leaning down to help me get a better grasp of her hand

Softly grabbing her hand I let out a shaky breath of air as other me pulls me up before grasping my forearm and walking me back towards my bedroom door, then walking in and laying me down on the bed

Pulling the covers over the top of my breast area she crouches down beside the bed before brushing the stray hairs out of my face

"are-are you gonna kill me?" I whisper looking into her eyes

"No" she says laughing softly

"I'm gonna sit here till you fall asleep then I'm going to clear you're face off from the dry blood and tears and after that I'm gonna bandage up the boo-boo's on you're hands, okay?"

"Are you an alien" I say trying not to sound scared

"No I'm not , I'll explain everything later Alright? Just go to sleep, you're gonna need you're rest, she says mumbling the last part

"I'm scared" I admit

"Don't be everything is fine, would you like me to sing you a song? How about that one dad used to sing us before bedtime? Would that make you more comfortable?"

"How did u-" I start to say before being interrupted as the other version of me starts to hum in a low tone running her fingers through my hair comfortingly

"you've got a fast car and I want a ticket to anywhere"

"maybe we'll make a deal, maybe together we'll get somewhere"

"anyplace is better, starting from zero got nothing too lose"

"maybe we'll make something"

"me myself I've got nothing to prove"

"You've got a fast car, and I've got a plan to get us out of here"

"Been working at a convenience store, managed to save just a little bit of money"

"Won't have to drive too far, just cross the border and into the city"

"You and I can both get jobs and finally see what it means to be living" she sings softly grasping my hand soothingly as I try hard not to fall back asleep

"You've got a fast car, fast enough so we can fly away"

"We've got to make a decision, leave tonight or live and die this way" she whispers as my eyes completely close before my body finally gives up

falling into a deep slumber

Chapter 3

slowly opening my eyes trying to adjust to the bright morning rays of sunshine that decided to rudely wake me up I let out a happy sigh making the corners of my lips perk up slightly at the overwhelmingly satisfied feeling that overcomes me for the beautiful amount of sleep I had received from the night before

night before

My smile instantly drops of the remembrance

My eyes now completely open I glimpse around me carefully making sure not to move

Everything peacefully quiet, I move around wanting to get out of bed before stopping immediately at the feeling of something grasping around my waist from behind

Letting out a shaky breath I try getting out of bed before realizing that an arm was holding onto me tightly

Letting out a deep breath I slowly turn my body towards the direction of the arm that was draped around my waist

Just to be met face to face with myself staring right back at me

"AHHH" I scream in a high pitched girly screech falling out of the bed and curling myself up in the corner of my room facing my doppelgänger

"Easy there chica, We've done good so far when it came to the neighbors not calling the cops , probably don't wanna start now" the other me says smirking from her spot on my bed

"EXPLAIN NOW OR IM GONN-GONNA UHM" I exclaim looking around for something to protect me

"Gonna What?" Other me giggles sitting up against my headboard

Looking down I grab a random shoe before pointing at her raising my eyebrows challengingly

She giggles again before rolling her eyes... my eyes

"Alright calm down rocky, I'll explain okay just put down the shoe"

Slowly dropping my hand that held the shoe at my side I glared at her making a hurry up motion with my empty hand

Sighing she lets out a deep breath

"Maria" she's says looking me in the eyes and pausing for dramatic effect

"What?"

"...I am you're father" she says covering her mouth making it sound deep

"Funny"

"Okay okay jeez don't look at me like that , if I tell you you're not gonna believe me anyways" she says picking at her nails nervously

"Try me"

Looking up she looks hesitant at first furrowing her brows slightly before placing her hands in her lap

"I'm not real" she finally says breaking the silence

"...what do you mean you're not real?"

" I mean I'm not real, I am a figment of you're imagination that you've decided needed to be let out" she says shrugging absently picking her hand up and bringing it to her mouth biting her nails

"Yeah okay and I know the muffin man, now if you don't tell me what the hell is going on I'm going to seriously flip my shit okay?" I say scoffing at the doppelgänger

only now noticing how much different her appearance is than mine

Her hair is long and probably past her ass in dark black curls, her eyes having deep dark circles around them and her wardrobe lacking various amounts of color

"Fight club" she says

"What?"

"The book, Fight club"

"What about it?"

"It's kinda what's going on except you already know that you're nuts"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm like the Tyler Durdan to you're sick little mind"

"That's not possible you're not fake I can feel you and I can see you and I can smell you-"

"So?"

"So!?, I am not crazy you-you-imposter"

"Honey I'm sorry but apart of you that you've been ignoring has finally decided to come the hell out Alright? You've been holding me in for months and maybe even years but at this point you are hurting way too much to do this alone, it's okay I don't want to hurt you" the other me says getting up and making her way in front of me

"Wha-what-what do you want from me" I whisper, scared

Taking the shoe out of my hand softly she puts it on the desk besides me before grasping both of my shoulders in her hands soothingly, looking me straight in the eye

"Maria Deluca, I am here to save you"

Gasping silently at her words I look down for a second before looking back up into her eyes

"How do I know you're not an alien" I say confidently

"... I guess you don't, you'll just have to believe me" she says sadly

We stand there silently for a few seconds before she swings out her hand

"Obviously I'm you Maria, but I go by Ria if you don't mind addressing me by it"

Taking her hand softly into mine I shake It firmly

"okay so Ria...what are we supposed to do now?"

" Uhm I don't really know"

"Well... if what you're saying is true then don't you think you should know?" I say walking around her cautiously before flopping back on my bed

"I don't know... I mean I know what I FEEL like we should do"

"What's that?"

"I think we should leave"

"What!? Why?"

"Why not? everybody else did" Ria says shrugging and sitting beside me

"But-I-I-I Just I cant believe that I'm seriously imagining this right now"

"Well believe it sister" Ria says laying back against my bed beside me

"I've got questions" I say demandingly

"Shoot"

"..wha-why do you look different than me? If we're pretty much the same person shouldn't we look the same?"

"Uh yes and no, technically we are the same person but it's like looking at one side of you're brain while using the other. It's completely different personality's...why? You like what you see" she says jokingly raising her eyebrows in a suggestive manner

Ignoring her, I roll my eyes

"God I am so sore " I say groaning from the sharp pain that hits me from behind suddenly

"That's what she said"

"What?" I say turning my head to quickly glare down at the other me

"...what? Oh cmon you know that was funny"

Ignoring her again I turn to look up at my ceiling before letting out a deep sigh

"Fuck what have I done to myself now" I mumble to no one in general

"I can't believe how cool you're acting about this" she says looking at me

"Yeah well aliens" I mumble back making her nod her head silently

"How did this happen?"

"Well last night you went psycho on you're room leaving ME to clean it all back up... you're welcome by the way"

"The shower" I mumble

"Huh?"

"How did I end up in the shower"

"I put you there, well technically you put you there since we're the same person"

"So you didn't clean my room"

"Yes I did"

"No I did, before dragging myself into the shower"

"Whatever" Ria scoffs turning her body so it's completely facing me now

"What?" I say looking up at her

"You've got bruises and cuts everywhere dude"

"Huh?"

"Go look at you're face in the bathroom mirror" she says shrugging before turning her back at me and snuggling back into the covers

Standing up I make my ways towards the bathroom, turning around to make sure Ria was still laying in my bed before heading over to the bathroom

Walking in and taking in my appearance I breath out deeply

"what have I done" I whisper to myself

My face covered in small cuts and slight yellow bruises only having a few major wounds like my brow bone having a deep bloody gash across it, or my lip being busted open with a cut through the middle of it, my face obviously been cleaned from all dry blood

Looking down I realize my right hands knuckles were wrapped in bandages now, blood staining through the white fabric

My left hand only having slight bruising but still enough to make me hurt when moving it

Placing both of my hands on the bathroom counter and leaning against it I wince

Putting my left hand on my back I realize that I must've have really caused some serious damage when I fell back into the pile of vanity glass the first time I passed out

"Jeez I look like I just got into a fight with a gang" I mumble pushing myself back up from the bathroom counter, wincing before making my way out and into the kitchen

Opening the freezer, I begin to move things around searching for something cold to lay against my sore back

"Aha peas yes" I say triumphantly pulling the bag out before slowly placing it on my back

dingdong* *dingdong*

Looking at the front door in horror I notice out of the corner of my eyes that Ria had now joined me

"Who is it?" She whispers

"I don't know"

"Well go check"

"You go check"

"No, you go check"

"Nobody can't see you though" I whisper back

Rolling her eyes she walks towards the door peeking out behind the small curtains that covered the small window before slamming her body up against the wall beside it

"What!?" I whisper at her

"I can't believe this" she whispers

flabbergasted

"What!?"I repeat hurriedly making my way towards her

ding dong* *ding dong*

"Standing right outside that door Maria..."

"Yeah!?" I say worried

"Is a real life cowboy" she finishes clutching her hand to her heart

"What?" I say making my way towards the door and peeking out the window

There in all his glory stood a bored looking Kyle Valenti

"Oh shit!" I whisper looking back at her

"He can't see me like this! He'll tell his dad and the his dad will tell my mom and then-"

Wrapping her hand around my mouth she shooshes me

"Okay here is what you're gonna do, you're gonna answer the door and act completely normal, if he asks about you're face or you're hands you just brush it off and make up some lame excuse alright? I'll be right behind you, Do not tell him about me he will think you're crazy okay?"

Shaking my head yes she lets go of my mouth before putting an encouraging hand on my shoulder

ding dong* *ding dong*

"Uhm, coming" I say behind the door working up the courage to open it

Putting my hurt hand against the nob I put little to none pressure on pulling it around and out

Staring straight into the shocked eyes of Kyle Valenti

"Hey" I mumble not making eye contact

"Uh hi... are you okay?" Kyle says worried

"Yep"

"Are you sure? You look like you just went to prison and decided to punch the biggest person that was in the place"

"I'm fine Kyle okay I just got wrapped up in my covers this morning trying to get out of bed, is there by chance any reason your dropping by?"

He eyes my up an down for a few seconds before coughing loudly

"So you getting wrapped up in you're covers made you're hands look like that" he says slowly, pointing to my blood soaked bandage that was wrapped securely around my palm

"You ignored my question"

"You just ignored mine back" he reply's snidely

Looking behind me to see that Ria had disappeared I turn back quickly having a bad feeling in my stomach that something was about to go down

Watching me closely, Kyle gives me a confused expression

"What are you looking at?" He says trying to look past me

"Nothing Kyle, now can you please tell my why the hell you are here" I say begging him with my eyes to just walk away before I did something that I couldn't control

"Uh, Yeah Anyways dad wanted me to come check up on you since he knows that you're mom left and that you're alone in the house...but by the looks of it your not doing so good" Kyle says still eyeing me

"Kyle, I'm fine okay I just got wrapped up in some covers it's nothing, just don't worry you're dad over something that's not a big deal okay?"

"But Maria-"

"I've got to go, Just tell you're dad that I'm fine alright? Goodbye Kyle" I say closing the door in his face before leaning my ear against it listening to his footsteps get farther and the sound of an engine motor running

"Oh shit that was bad" Ria says suddenly appearing before pacing the kitchen

"What do you mean that was bad, I thought it could have been a lot worse" I say watching her worriedly

"Well yeah it could have been but now he's gonna go tell his dad what happened and then the sheriff is gonna come over and call your mom or something and then she's gonna come back leaving us no time to do what needs to be do- Ria says rambling worriedly

"Hey,Hey calm down okay your stressing me out over here, first off what the hell are we supposed to get done Ria"

" I don't know okay I just feel like we have to accomplish something like now"

"Alright calm down um... what do you feel like we need to do"

" Maria I DONT KNOW"

"Yes you do, you're gut is telling you that something needs to happen so listen to it, What does it say needs to happen Ria"

"Uhm-uhm I uhm" She says looking everywhere

"Just breath Alright we've got time trust me here " I say standing in front of her

"Okay I feel like... uhm that you need to uhm"

Nodding my head I motion her too continue

Let out a deep breath she sighs

"Okay I feel that you need to stop hurting and we need to find a way to help you stop hurting" she says slowly as if to believe her own words

"And how do we do that?" I say backing up giving her space to think

"Well we cant kill the people that are causing this" she says sighing sadly

"Right"

"But we can try to make you immune to the pain and emotions..."

"How?" I say intrigued

"I don't know we make you tougher and more mean I guess"

"Okay how the hell do we do that before the sheriff gets here" I say now getting worried

Shrugging she rubs her temples trying to come up with something

"Shit" I mumble sitting down and laying my head against the kitchens table

Something begins to itch my head and I look up noticing the corner of a big orange envelope that was joined with the other several letters from the mail addressed to my mom that laid unopened, had hit my head softly

Picking it up and running my fingers on the corner of the envelopes I furrow my brows

"Saints school for misbehaved children" I mumble reading the return address

"Huh?" Ria says looking over my shoulder at the address

"Open it" she commands

Putting my fingers on the edge of the envelope I tear it slightly, careful not to completely rip it over I look inside before pulling out a thick piece of white paper and tiny picture pamphlet

"holy shit... my mom got a enrollment form to military school for me? What the fuck" I say hurt

"She was gonna put us in military school?" Ria exclaims pissed

"That bitch" we say simultaneously

"Ooooo look though, it's co-op think of all those hot military boys.." Ria says trailing off

"Look at all the training their is, special ops training, wilderness training, strength and compatibility training..." I say trailing off

Staying silent for a few seconds we look at each other

"Definitely would make you a lot more tougher, and more dependable on yourself" ria says grasping the pamphlet tighter in her hand

"It's in Kansas" I state

"...you're point is?"

"I'm crazy they're not going to let a crazy person join military school Ria"

"First of all you're not crazy but in need of some serious emotional development, and second of all they don't know that."

"It needs my moms signature"

"Easy, go pack you're shit then fill this out and put it in the mailbox"

"How the hell am I supposed to get to Kansas Ria?"

"You're mom left you that money for food and shit when she left a week ago right?"

"Uh yeah"

"Okay so you can just take the bus"

"What do you mean me? What about you what are you gonna do"

"Uh Maria We're the same person, I only come out when you need me"

"Oh"

"You're gonna be fine, besides this is gonna really help you in the long run okay? Don't sweat it"

"Alright I guess" I mumble walking into my room to pack my stuff

"Oh We also need to write a note just in case anybody comes over and is looking for you" Ria says from her place in the kitchen

"And call the bus station for their hours" I mumble shoving my stuff into an old duffle bag

Walking into the bathroom to grab my essentials I let out a sigh

"a figment of my imagination is encouraging me to go to military school" I mumble looking at myself in the mirror

"Are you sure it's military school I should go too? There's a mental institution just a little bit out of Roswell that would probably happily take me in for free" I say out loud

"That wouldn't help you get tough"

"Mmmph true" I say to myself grabbing my bathroom essentials before taking on last glimpse in the mirror

"here goes nothing"

"So I think we should lose our virginity"

"mmm" I mumble only half listening to Ria go on about random things for the last 30 minutes while walking to the nearest bus stop

"No really though, let's just go screw some military hunk"

"Oh" I mumble ignoring passing civilians strange looks

"Yeah, once you get they're I'll help you look for one"

"Ria shhh, people are looking at me like I'm insane" I whisper nonchalantly looking to my side at my doppelgänger

"But you are insane" she reply's smugly

"Yeah well that's not the point" I say looking up and in the distance at the bus stops sign

"Then what is the point?" She asks waking in front of me making me stop the path I was on to my so called summer vacation

"We're gonna be late" I murmur trying to walk around her

"That doesn't answer my question" Ria says In a sing-song voice before stopping right in front of me again

"Okay you really wanna know what the point is? The point is not even a whole day ago I lost my mental and imagined this other half of me that is telling me to do things that I really don't know if I feel completely comfortable doing okay?" I exclaim ignoring the old man passing me by with a scared look on his face

"And I'm scared, and I'm tired, and sore, and just sad, so mother fucking sad, and I have absolutely NO ONE TO GIVE A DAMN EXCEPT MY IMAGINARY FRIEND, I MEAN CMON CAN YOU NOT GRASP HOW PATHETIC THAT IS?" I say screaming now

"dude chill, cops" Ria says looking behind me

Turning around now noticing the two male cops leaning against the local coffee shops entrance, I send them both a tight smile before hauling ass towards the bench of the bus stop

"Hey! Wait up" Ria calls from behind me

"Leave me alone" I hiss reaching the bench

"Maria"

"I don't think I can do this"

"What?"

"I do not think I can do this"

"Why the hell not"

"I'm scared" I admit for the second time

Sighing Ria plops down on the bench, resting her elbows on her knees and putting her head on her hands before looking up at me

"Lose that"

"Lose What?" I say defensively

"Lose That oh boo-hoo pity me mentality"

"Excuse me?"

"Maria let's face it okay? Nobody likes us, our boyfriend dumped us for a hot ,5,7, big boob'd blonde, our mom barley wants to be around us, and literally all of our friends left us." She says glaring off in the distance

"...and you know what? It doesn't even fucking matter, you know why?"

"No" I mumble hurt at the truth of her words

"Because they don't fucking deserve us, now what you're gonna do is you're gonna get on that bus, you're gonna go to this school, learn,exercise,flirt, and enjoy yourself for once in you're oh so pathetic miserable life and come back a whole different mofo, you hear me?" she says giving me a pointed look

"Loud and clear" I whisper back having the fit of nerves in my stomach finally explode seeing the approaching bus

"Hey, I'm serious, let's show these assholes what the fuck the are really missing here"

"Okay"

"Okay?"

"Yes, okay" I say with more confidence giving her a small smile

"Alright baby, let's do this" she says pushing me towards the bus

"But-" I say turning around before realizing she's disappeared

Walking in a line with the other boarding passengers up the bus, I give the driver my fee and destination before walking towards the back and slinging the duffle bag that I had been carrying off besides me

letting out an anxious sigh feeling the bus's engine start, I look out the window as the streets of Roswell pass me by

"Adios" I mumble to myself laying my head against the window and resting my eyes

Letting a warm tear slide down my cheek, I nap silently

alone

By myself

forever


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own any of it.

borrowing the Characters for harmless fun.

This is purely for entertainment.

Author's Note: something I wrote out of nervousness honestly it's pretty sloppy but I thought eh what the hell, might as well post it

( in this chapter I've introduced an oc main character, it can honestly been anyone you want it to be but while writing this myself I kinda pictured a young Tom welling in his early Smallville days but with more of a bad boy vibe. (Kent Murdoc will be his name) enjoy

Rating: M

Chapter 2

Kyle pov

"What do you mean she wasn't there?"

"She left a note saying that she went on vacation and not to worry about her , I think you're stressing too much son she's a smart girl and is very capable of handling herself"

"Dad you're not listening to me, she had bruises all over her face and both of her hands were all bloody and cut up, there was something seriously wrong going on"

"Kyle she is fine, if something was actually going on she would have said something about it, she's a sweetheart and all but she's not very good at keeping quiet about things" Jim Valenti says walking into the kitchen being followed closely by his son

"Dad, you don't even know her"

"And you do?"

"Well not exactly but-"

"No buts Kyle I'm a busy man okay? I've already informed Amy about her leaving So everything is gonna be perfectly fine. Her mom will take care of it don't stress it"

"Well, did she at least say where she was going on the note?" I say clearly upset about my dads lack of interest

"I'm not sure but it doesn't matter, right now you need to be thinking about what you are going to get accomplished this summer okay? It's bad enough miss blondie in there just wants to hang around and hang out with her friends all day" Dad says loud enough for Tess to hear from her position in the other room

"I heard that!" Tess yells back teasingly

Ignoring her, Dad picks up his car keys from the kitchen table before making his way towards the door

"Hey" Dad calls over his shoulder

"Yeah?" I mumble

"Seriously, she's a big girl Kyle stop worrying."

"Fine" I mumble

"Fine?"

"Fine." I say firmly ignoring his concerned gaze

"Alright then, I'll be down at the station if you need me" Dad calls out making sure Tess can hear before walking out the front door

Rolling my eyes I trudge into the living room where a bored looking Tess laid sprawled out against the couch

"What were you and Jim talking about?"

"Maria"

"Maria Deluca?" Tess answers back intrigued

"Yep"

"What about her?"

Looking at her hesitantly I debate on telling her what had happened earlier or not

"...uhm I went too her house earlier to check on her and she acted kinda weird"

"Weird how?"

"She had...bruises all over her and her hand was bandaged up like she hit something"

"Woah,seriously?"

"Yeah I told dad and he went to go check on her but he said that she left a note saying that she's going on vacation and not to worry or something"

"Hmmph pathetic" Tess mumbles rolling her eyes

"What?" I say looking at her confused

"C'mon Kyle you're seriously gonna fall for that? She's a drama queen she only made herself look like that so she could get Michael's attention" Tess says scoffing

"...Which she should seriously stop doing since him and Isabel are like a thing now anyways"

"Michael and Isabel are dating?" I say surprised

"Oh yeah they're like totally in love" Tess says throwing her curly blonde hair over her shoulder and shrugging

"Are you sure? They always seemed more on the brother sister side to me"

"Oh yeah no way they're like seriously into each there"

"Oh" I mumble

"Yeah Anyways I wouldn't worry about it much Kyle, she probably did that to herself to get attention" Tess says getting up and making her way into MY bedroom

"...or maybe she was actually hurt" I say slowly

"Yeah, okay" Tess says rolling her eyes before closing the bedroom door

Sighing I sit down on the now empty couch

"she's not pathetic" I mumble sinking into the couch confused

Maria/pov

Watching the bus drive off into the distance I let out a nervous sigh

Having the courage to finally get off the bus was tough, but I realized that this might be my last chance to completely do something that would effect my well being in a good way for a long time.

Having two months to figure it out and having everything I needed to do it was probably the best push of confidence that there was though

My mentality set in the right place and my emotions set in the back of my head, I began my journey slowly

walking towards the intense looking school

"Good grief, this place looks like a godamn death trap" I mumble to myself pulling my duffle bag over my shoulder as I make my way into the schools main lobby

Blushing after hearing several low whistles I decide to speed up my pace, catching the eyes of a large group of boys loitering around the main entrance

"Would you pigs stop, she's new, give her a chance to breath a little, jeez"

Turning around at the sound of the boys deep voice, I catch his eyes as I make my way towards the front desk

Staring back at me from under his thick eyelashes, he looks slightly surprised for a second before turning his face back into a smug expression emphasizing his facial features as he does so

His short spiky hair and his insanely cocky expression and built exterior makes him come off tough but unfortunately for him I've dealt with boys like himself before

Sending him the coldest glare I could muster up I turn around completely facing the lady at the front desk

"Hi, I'm Maria Deluca and I'm um new here" I mumble softly to the older lady sitting behind the computer station

"Hi there babygirl and welcome, would you mind telling me you're last name again?" She says brightly

"Oh uhm Deluca"

"Hmm Deluca" she mutters typing into the tiny computer sitting in front of her

"Oh yes Deluca, you're mother called in for an application for you but we never got it in"

"Oh yeah um she actually mailed it in a couple hours ago it should be hear at anytime" I say still hurt that she would go behind my back and do something like that

"Oh well that's okay, as long as I get the application in with you're mother's information in the next week you should be fine" She says standing up making her way around the empty front office

Opening up a drawer In the far corner of the room she pulls out two white sheets of paper before walking back over towards me

"Alright sweetheart I'm gonna need you to fill these out okay? This one is just a little form that's asks you simple questions like if you have any allergies or if you're allergic to anything"

"And this one" she says putting her perfectly manicured finger on top of the other form

"Is what classes you would like to apply for"

"Classes?" I ask confused

"Yep, we have a variety of self defense, and survival but we also have quite a bit in you're everyday needs categories, like home ec or sex ed"

"Oh" I mumble looking down at both of the forms

"And after you're done filling these out I'll get you you're room key and a personal guide to show you around campus"

"I can take her Agnes"

Whipping around surprised, I look up at the tall, pretty boy from earlier

"Ah yes, Mr Shaw that would be splendid!" the older woman says clapping her hands together happily

"and who are you?" I ask agitated at how close the old spice smelling boy was standing behind me

"We go by last names here but you can call me by my first name, Adam" he says giving me a sarcastic grin

"Adam Shaw?"

"Yep, that's me" he says giving me a questionable once over

"Oh um Maria...Maria Deluca"

"Pleasure to meet you" he says

"Likewise"I mumble looking away from the good looking boys gaze

"Alright, here is your room key" Agnes says coming back over and handing me a key with a tiny tassel attached to it

" You're gonna be staying in the D-4 room all the way at the top , unfortunately you will be bunking alone but I have no doubt that you will have any trouble making friends here" Agnes says giving me a pen to fill in my forms

"Oh uh thank you"

"No problem babydoll just put the forms in that black little tray over there when you're done okay?"

Nodding my head as she walks away I turn my complete attention to the forms, working on my medical one first

"You're allergic to honey? That sucks"

Ignoring the boy hovering over me, I grab the pen Agnes left me with my bandaged up right hand while leaning my head on my left

"So What happened to you?"

"What?"

"Why do you have bruises all over you're face and why is you're hand so fucked up?"

"I honestly don't see how that's any of your business" I say nonchalantly reaching over and putting my medical form in the black tray

"Let me guess, girl loves boy, boy cheats on girl, girl beats the living hell out of boys other girl, and girl gets sent away to military school for bad behavior" Adam says matter of factly

"Uh Yeah not quite" I mumble looking over the two extra classes I get too choose from before marking yes to hand to hand combat and strength training

"Woah are you sure you wanna take those classes?"

Turning to look up at him I scoff

"What the hell does that supposed to mean?" I say slightly offended

"No, I mean those are just some really tough classes, I know some guys who weigh ten times more than you who can't take those classes"

"Yeah well I'm not them am I?" I say slamming the class form in the tray before stomping down to the Stairway at the end of the hall

"Hey Wait up!" Adam yells jogging back towards me

"What the hell do you want?" I Grit out looking at the map of the school next to the stairwell

"You're gonna have to get you're uniform you know"

"My wha-oh" I say taking in his tan shirt and army cargo pants

"Yeah" Adam says scratching the back of his neck awkwardly

"Uhm okay where do I find that?"

"Just follow me" Adam says walking back down the hallway

"sure why not" I say rolling my eyes

I follow him down past the lobby and into a huge gymnasium

"They keep spare clothes in the stockroom, you'll probably get you're dogtags and stuff after you're all settled in"

"Dogtags?"

"Yep, personalized and everything" he says walking into what I think was called the stockroom before flipping on the light switch

"Size?"

"Huh?"

"You're clothing sizes"

"Oh" I say embarrassed

"Uhm small in pants and extra small in shirts" I mumble ashamed

"Are you sure you wanna take strength training class? Lots of people lose a lot of weight when they go into it"

"Yeah, hopefully I'll gain more muscle than mass"

"Probably" he mumbles grabbing an extra set of clothes just Incase the ones he's already grabbed gets dirty

"Uhm over there in those packages is undergarments and stuff if you wanna look" Adam says pointing to the back of the room

"Oh, but won't the ones I've already packed work?" I say ignoring his blush

"Probably but they're kinda strict on that here, we only get to wear our regular clothes on the weekends"

"oh wow that sucks"

"Yeah you'll probably get the school handbook when you get you're schedule it has everything about stuff like that in it" he says grabbing the clothes before motioning me to grab the packaged undergarments

Grabbing them I follow him out of the stockroom before flipping of the light switch and closing the door

"Kinda sucks they're making you bunk up in D hall" Adam says trying to start a conversation

"Why?"

"Cause it's all the way up on the top floor and you're probably gonna have to go down three flights of stairs to get to you're classes"

"oh"

"And cause other than the eighty year old janitor and this mental kid named Kent, you'll be the only one up there"

"Mental?" I say furrowing my brows

"Yep" he says shrugging obviously avoiding the subject

"That's fine with me actually I prefer being alone most of the time" I say ignoring his sad attempt to change the topic and thinking about how much of a relief that's gonna be when Ria decides she wants to come out again

"Why" Adam says before turning up towards the stairwell with me following closely behind

"I don't know" I shrug not really feeling like spilling my guts to some stranger

"You don't like to talk much, huh" Adam says stopping almost out of breath from walking up so many flights of stairs

Stopping and gaping at him openly, I almost gasp

"What?" Adam says noticing my surprised state

"Uh-Nothing it's just you're the first person who has ever in my whole life said that to me" I say honestly

"Seriously?"

"yeah-I uh wow" I mumble walking up to the door labeled D-4

"So I guess this is you're stop" Adam says looking around awkwardly

"Uh, Yeah thanks for walking me up here by the way"

"Yeah no problem, if you ever need me by the way I'm in C-2 with my roommate Finn so..." he says handing me the uniforms

"Oh yeah okay cool" I say looking up at him shyly

"Yeah so I'll see you around" he

says backing up slowly

"Guess so"

Smirking and sending me a small wink, he makes his way back down the stairwell silently

Sighing I lean my head against the door to my new living situation

"Wow, he's sexy"

"AHH!" I scream startled

"What?" Ria asks from beside me

" And just where the hell have you been!?" I exclaim

"Um inside you're head" Ria says matter of factly leaning against the wall next to her

"Yeah, well go back"

"Why?" Ria wines

"Because, I'm tired of seeing you're face"

"Ooo burn"

"Would you just shut up already"

"Yeah sure, but I have a question"

"What?!"

"Are we gonna go inside the room or are you just gonna stand here talking to mid air as the scary looking kid watches you"

"What?" I say looking behind me at my newfound audience

"oh...hey" I mumble looking at the built figure of a depressed looking boy standing next to the stairwell creepily

His dark sleepless eyes meet mine in a deep stare before he turns to completely ignore my gaze

"hey back" he grunts making his way past me before stopping at the room next to mine

"Oh looks like we're neighbors" I say awkwardly laughing

"Guess so" he says nonchalantly putting the key into the door and stepping in his room, looking back at me again for a quick second then closing the door

"Ooooo he's kinda cute too"

"Go away Ria"

"Fine" she says from behind me

Not needing to turn around to know that she disappeared I slid my key into the lock before opening the door

Letting a small smile grace my lips I take in the room happily satisfied with the small space that I would be calling home for the next couple of weeks

A large window placed in the middle of the room draped with a thick purple curtain and a big king sized bed, on the side of me next to the front doors entrance was a small closet and desk completely empty except for the small alarm clock that was neatly placed in the corner of the desk

The bed had a very comfortable looking black comforter on top with thick throw pillows all across it

Walking towards it I turn myself around before throwing my self on it heavily dropping my duffle bag and new uniform and undergarments on the floor as I do so

"mmmm" I moan in satisfaction as my body practically melts into the bed

"now this is a vacation"

Ria says appearing again

"This is not a vacation Ria, this is for me to improve myself"

"This is for me to improve myself" she mimics in a baby voice

"ughh" I say rolling over and putting the pillow on top of my head

"What?"

"Why are you here Ria?" I say my words coming out muffled over the pillow

"You need me"

"Not right now I don't"

"Yes you do"

"What the hell are you even talking about?" I say glaring at the raven haired girl from her position next to my closet

"You're alone with you're thoughts again, they're hurting you" she says knowingly

"Well I guess I'll just have to fix that then huh?" I say standing up and making my way to leave the room

"Hey! Where you goin" she calls back to me as I slam the door to my room ignoring her

"none of you're business anyways" I say scoffing to myself

"You do that a lot?"

Turning around I make direct eye contact to the creepy boy from earlier

"Huh?"

"Talk to yourself... or maybe you're not even talking to yourself"

Not even bothered at his blunt way of calling me crazy I roll my eyes

"No, I'm definitely talking to myself" I say laughing darkly making him raise his eyebrows in surprise

"You know there's a curfew here right?"

"And?..." I say trailing off

"Touché" he mumbles walking towards the D floor staircase

"Hey, where are you going"

"The roof" he answers shortly

"well...can I come?"

He looks at me for a second too long before nodding his head yes and turning back around towards the staircase with me following closely behind

Mixed pov/

"Wow, this place is deserted" Tess laughs, happily joining the rest of the pod squad at their routinely table located in the crashdown

"You can say that again" Isabel says sounding bored watching as Tess sits down next to her brother but not before giving him a big sloppy kiss

"do you guys seriously have to do that here?" Michael says grimacing at his fellow aliens

"Like you guys are any better" Tess says sending a smug look between the second in command and princess

"Uh Yeah totally" Isabel trails off awkwardly while Michael looks on seemingly more interested in his soda

"Besides, it's a good way to push other people to move on" Tess says obviously sending a jab at her boyfriends recent ex

noticing everyone at the tables bored and solemn looks Tess again decides to start up a topic

"Speaking of moving on...seems like little Ms hurricane Deluca decided on skipping town" Tess says rolling her eyes dramatically

Instantly perking up at the sounds of his ex girlfriends name, Michael furrows his eyebrows in a worried expression

"What do you mean she skipped town?" Michael asks trying to sound nonchalant

"well..." Tess says taking in a deep breath obviously about to talk her lungs out

"Kyle said that he went to stop by her house yesterday and that when she answered the door she had like bruises all over her and that her hand was all messed up like she punched somethin-"

"SHE HAD BRUISES?" Michael exclaims standing up from the booth

"Would you let me finish" Tess says motioning him to sit back down

Following her demands he sits back down instantly, silently urging her to continue

"Anyways...he asked Jim to go to her house to make sure that she was okay and it turns out that she left a note saying that she left and not to worry that everything's fine" she said ending her sentence before reaching over to take a sip of Max's cherry coke

Looking around at the surprised expressions from his sister and best friend, Max decides to carry on the discussion

"And?..." Max says dragging out the word looking at her questionably

"And...that's it, she just left" Tess says shrugging as if it was an everyday deal

"What did the note say" Michael says demandingly

"I don't know completely what it says just that she left and not to worry... You should seriously chill okay, she's probably just doing this to get you're attention"

"...she put bruises all over herself for attention" Michael says slowly looking at her as if she had two heads

"C'mon I mean I know you dated her or was her make-out buddy or whatever for that period of time but you seriously cannot sit there and tell me she wouldn't do something like that for attention" Tess says scoffing

"Yes I can Tess, because she's not crazy, a bit on the wacky side but not crazy" Michael says giving her an astonished look as the other two quiet aliens look at their friends warily

"Hey, whatever you say" Tess says unconvinced

Scoffing Michael stands up from the booth before grabbing his jacket and heading towards the door

"Hey, where are you going?!" Isabel calls towards his retreating figure

"The hell away from here"

Maria pov/

After what felt like hours of my young companions pick-locking

The door to the roof finally popped open sending a cold breeze through the frame hitting me instantly

"C'mon" the boy says walking out towards the cement ground of the top part of the huge building

Following him out and softly closing the door behind me, I look around me in awe as the dark sky lights up around me with a cluster of shiny bright stars

"wow" I breath out amazed

Motioning me to follow him, the boy walks over towards a large but very worn out couch before plopping down on it

Sitting next to him I lean back just gazing at the beautiful view as the soft sounds of my environment around me begins to soothe me

Sniffing around me now smelling something very herbal I gasp in surprise as I look over to watch the boy place a paper joint between his lips before inhaling deeply

"What the hell are you doing!?" I ask flustered

"Oh my bad, would you like a hit?" He says smugly putting the joint directly in front of my face

"I-I don't know how" I stutter innocently as a dark shade of red pulls at my cheeks

He stares at me again, a small smile threatening to appear on his face before he snaps back into reality and shrugs it off

"It's easy I'll show you" he mumbles handing me the joint

I look at it for a second before following his relaxed instructions

"Okay first place it between you're lips but don't breath in" he says watching me do as told

"Okay now what you're gonna do is breathe in deeply before stopping then exhaling" he instructs watching me closely

Furrowing my brows and pouting at him with the joint between my lips I attempt at his instructions before having the smoke get caught in my lungs making me cough out the bitter taste roughly

"Easy there Snoop" the boy says laughing and rubbing his hand soothingly in circles on my back as I continue coughing now bent over with one hand clutching my chest and the other holding the joint

Slowly pulling back up from my coughing fit I raise the hand holding the joint in-front of my face

Glanicing between the boys eyes and the joint for a few seconds, I decide on bringing the joint back up to my lips

Inhaling again but this time slower, I hold the smoke in my lungs for a few seconds before exhaling easily

Now leaning completely against the couch again , I look towards the boy while handing him the joint

"Wow,a fast learner huh?" He says impressed

"mmmm, I try" the effects of the marijuana instantly taking over me as I close my eyes

"cute"

"Hmm?" I say looking at him again

Avoiding eye contact he pulls up the satchel he had carried up here with him on his lap before mumbling a soft "nothin"

"Okay" I say watching him pull out a laptop from his satchel while holding the joint between his lips

Snagging the joint, I inhale again as he turns on his laptop instantly logging into his iTunes account

"Ooooo, music!?" I say excitedly taking another hit from the joint

"Yep"

"Scremo?" I ask taking yet another hit from the joint

"No" he says scoffing and taking the joint from my hand

"Okay" I mumble again as a happy, sleepy, feeling covers me in warm kisses

Relaxing for a few seconds with half lidded eyes I let out a sigh of relief before squealing in delight as mazzy stars "Fade into you" begins to echo throughout the dark atmosphere from the boys tiny computer

I stand up swaying my hips lightly, ignoring the bemused expression on the boys face as I just let go

I began spinning in slow circles lifting my hands up at my sides, feeling air pass against my fingers as I pick up momentum slightly

And I wasn't the only thing that was spinning

Everything was spinning and I couldn't stop laughing. My whole body was tingling

After a minute I got too dizzy and

fell to the ground

before looking up at the stars

a few seconds later I felt a warm body lay beside and I gazed up at the hollow looking boy just now taking in his deep dark, bloodshot eyes and the soft barley noticeable frown lines that shadowed around the corner of his lips

"What you're name?" He mumbles his eyes now completely closed

"I'm Maria"

He turns his head and looks down at me, deep brown eyes looks now looking directly into mine

"Kent"

"huh?" I whisper feeling his warm breath hit the top of my head

"Kent, Kent Murdoc" he says again leaning in closer to me

Looking up at the sky again I ignore his heated gaze with a demand

"Tell me a secret Kent" I whisper

"A secret?"

"Yes, a secret you've never told anybody before"

He's quite for a few seconds as he leans his head back slightly to gaze up at the sky

"I don't like stars" he says almost glaring at the image above him

"Really?" I say interested

He lets out a deep breath before continuing

"When I see stars, that's all they are. And it's always been like that"

"Does that bother you?"

"Sometimes" he admits

Nodding my head in understanding I relax again into my drug filled haze

"You're turn"

Listening to his request my head searches through my long list of dirty little secrets before stopping at one of my biggest

Ifellinlovewithanalienifellinlovewithanalienifellinlovewithanalienifellin love withan alien

not even skipping a beat I instantly blurt out

"I think I'm a sczophrintic"

Immediately regretting that my big mouth decided to betray me like this, my mind (Ria) begins to scream at me to get up and run away, hide so he doesn't fear you and hide so he doesn't scream you're truths

But the boy surprises me, taking a whole different approach

"no shit?,me too" he says with all sincerity in his voice looking down at me as I look up at him

I stare shocked as he take our hands and intertwines them tightly

A warm feeling shoots through me again making me smile widely , obviously the drugs by now had taken full effect and the dilemma I had earlier was exterminated

Leaning my head into his shoulder I gripped his hand with all my might letting the fuzzy feeling take over

Making everything inside me feel like it was going to burst into fireworks as my whole body fell apart at the earth . Everything didn't matter at the moment, because I was floating.

Floating into nothing.

Michael pov/

I hate this

I hate destiny

I hate my life

Why the hell does my life always have to be so damn complicated? Why am I always the one sacrificing for someone else's happiness?

With a sour face I trudged up the narrow driveway of the deluca's residence turning towards the side of the house before crouching down to look through Maria's bedroom window

Using my powers to pop open the once locked latch I maneuver my body under the window expertly before planting both of my feet on her soft carpet

I flip her light switch on before taking in her room for anything unusual

My eyes instantly catching the mirrorless vanity, the one were I watched her several nights sit in front of just taking in her appearance or brushing her soft hair while humming something of the pop genre

Walking towards it I run my fingers against the edge of the mirror softly before being roughing pulled out of my thoughts and into a flash

~flash~

Maria staring eye to eye with herself in the mirror*

~flash~

Maria talking to herself through the mirror, tears streaming down her face*

~flash~

Maria screaming at her reflection through the mirror angrily *

~flash~

Maria slamming her fist into her glass vanity shattering it and sending tiny pieces of glass everywhere*

Coming out of the flash I clutch the edge of both sides of her vanity with both of my hands to make sure I didn't fall down, gasping for air while closing my eyes

Opening my eyes, my heart begins to thump out of my chest at the sight below me

Right in the middle of my ex girlfriends vanity sits the napkin holder I made her

She kept it

Even after everything she kept it

Backing away from the vanity I let my thoughts roam, worried from the flashes I received

Never had I ever seen her so upset, even before I met her in grade school,middle school, and now.

I had never seen her that hurt

She must have been in serious pain to hurt herself like that

Pain that I caused

Flinching from the thoughts, I rub my temples trying to relax the tension from the overflow of emotions

Walking out of her room and into the living/ kitchen area I roam around looking for anything that could give me any clues to where she went

Finding absolutely nothing in the living room I sigh walking back into the kitchen and slumping down on one of the small kitchen tables seats

"What have I done" I mumble to myself out loud ashamed

I never meant to hurt her, I loved her

I love her

I just didn't want her to get hurt because of me but it seems I've caused more pain than I could even imagine

Slapping my hand on the table in frustration I immediately pull back in pain from the slight stinging sensation of a little colorful paper pamphlet

Putting the tiny cut on my finger in my mouth, I reach over to grab the tiny pamphlet in curiosity

"Saints school for misbehaved children?" I read out loud, furrowing my brows

As is someone came behind me with a bat and hit me directly against the smart part of my brain a lightbulb pops up

"Good god Deluca, military school?" I mumble closing off the light to the living room and kitchen before making my way back into Maria's bedroom closing the door and flipping off the light behind me as I do so

Still gripping the pamphlet in my hand tightly I crawl out her window and lock it back up

"Kansas here I come"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own any of it.

borrowing the Characters for harmless fun.

This is purely for entertainment.

Author's Note: something I wrote out of nervousness honestly it's pretty sloppy but I thought eh what the hell, might as well post it

( again Kent is gonna be a main oc and I was really thinking of him portraying some what of a Young

Tom welling in his smallville days but whatever you guys feel comfortable with him looking like is a-ok w/me :))

Rating: M

Chapter 3

Maria pov/

Kent's words ring through my head endlessly after he drifted to sleep

He was like me.

Or so he says

I mean would it be the worst thing if he was? I know I've come here to learn to be more dependable on myself and myself only but this is honestly really scary for me

I mean just imagine you going through a sucky breakup leading you towards a sucky panic attack that leads you to a copy version of yourself leading you to military school

...okay so maybe it doesn't sound horrible but it doesn't sound good either

I realized after several hours of much needed relaxation time, that It shouldn't matter if he could relate to me or help me in the situation

I needed to learn how to fully handle my well being by myself

So I left him during the night, I couldn't be near him at the moment.

His soft breaths echoing out through his slightly open mouth and nose having some sort of a calming sensation over me, seeing as how my marijuana high ended hours ago

I see now that it was practically sprawled out in front of me how much this boy was gonna have a grip over

But I refused to acknowledge those feelings

Seeing as though his long mane casts a soft shadow around his face curling at the ends bringing out many of his masculine features like his chiseled jawline and chin, and how his long but shapely nose and his plump lips surrounded by frown lines that seemed to age him slightly but beautifully...

yep, definitely gonna be a distraction for me

Attempting whole heartily to ignore these feelings at war, I stumble back to my room, stretching due to the hours I spent in an awkward position just to lay closer to the attractive boy

Slumping against my bed I turn my head slightly to gaze at the mandatory alarm clock that had already been set up in my room before I arrived here to see the time was still early at 4:51 in the am, So I rolled over to rest my eyes for the eventful day I was supposedly having tomorrow

But of course with my luck that definitely wasn't going to happen

Knock, Knock*

"Ughhhh cmon" I groan glaring at the door to my room

knock, knock*

"alright alright" I mumble to myself sitting up and rubbing my eyes

Making a sleepy beeline for the door I open it partly and peeked out at my unwanted visitor

"Adam?" I squint my tired gaze falling on the handsome boy

"Uh hey, um Agnes asked me to drop this off before class started so..." he mumbles slightly lifting up the medium sized box I just now realized he was carrying

"Class? It's like five in the morning"I say confused at the completely awake boy

"Oh uh yeah breakfast starts at five and some classes usually start around five thirty ish here"

"What!?" I exclaim furrowing my brows

"Oh yeah it'll take a while to get used to it but it's not that bad after the fact...oh by the way I don't know if you knew but the food court is at A hall and they're open from five in the morning and seven at night" he says clutching the box to his chest

"Oh no I didn't thanks" I mumble shyly

"No problem and uh the laundry room is on A floor also but it's usually closed cause the machines keep breaking down" he says rambling

"What about bathrooms?" I ask really wanting to take a nice warm shower

"Oh there's one on every hall usually their next to the stairwells"

"Ah"

"Yeah you're so lucky, you get the whole girls bathroom to yourself since you're the only one up here" he says making a face in mock jealousy

Rolling my eyes playfully, I stretch out my hands, gesturing him to hand me the box before eyeing it warily

"It's an extra uniform, you're schedule, handbook, and dog tags" he says noticing my expression

Oh" I say laughing awkwardly

"Yeah uhm anyways I should probably be going but uhm if you ever need anything I'm on C hall but if not there than try the gymnasium" he says every word dripping with charm

"Oh wow thanks so much, it means a lot"

"Hey no problem, oh and I almost forgot that Agnes said to not worry about classes until the the fourteenth of this month, it shouldn't be written down on you're schedule but she said just Incase"

"That's Like almost next week!" I exclaim confused

"It only four days rocky, I think you'll be able to handle it by then" Adam says teasingly while slowly backing up towards the stairwell

"Yeah, Yeah, adios soldier boy" I mumble waving my hand dismissively before closing the door to the back of his retreating figure

Walking back in my room towards the miniature desk set up against the wall that's closest to the closet I set the box down before pulling both sides of the lid to the box open and taking in my utilities for the next couple weeks with pleasure

I don't know why but I think this place is seriously growing on me

it's probably Something about the stability and routinely nature of military school just makes me feel content and comfortable

I browse over the handbook and for a few minutes to get the jest of things before moving onto my schedule

"What the hell... I didn't sign up for sex Ed" I mumble angry that they replaced my strategy training with a class that I probably won't even need any knowledge too anytime soon

Huffing I toss the tiny piece of paper to the side before pulling out the rest of my items (extra uniform,dog-tags) and laying them against my bed

After I do that I walk toward my duffle bag and begin pulling out all my clothes and bathroom necessities, organizing and putting them away in my room neatly

Grabbing an extra set of clothes and my dog-tags And everything I would need for a shower I ignore the painful grumble my stomach is doing from the lack of nutrients that the non existent food in my stomach is giving off and I make my way out of my room and towards the bathroom that I just now realized was there

I walk in taking noticing of the three adjoining rooms of the

restroom/showerroom/ changing room

Walking in towards the restroom first to relive myself, purposely ignoring my own gaze in the sinks mirrors, I walk into the stall and take my personal time before washing my hands and walking into the shower/changing room

Setting my stuff down on the tiny bench in the changing room and stripping off the clothes I already had on, I grab a few towels from the nearby rack and my personal shampoo, conditioner and bar of soap and make my way into the underneath of one of the shower heads

Instantly melting into the water as the warm feeling sprawled out against my bruised skin, I relax just a little bit knowing that if all else were to fail I could always take a warm shower to relive my nerves

Scrubbing the herbal shampoo into my hair I hum a sweet tune thinking about absolutely nothing but how good it feels to be able to be completely alone for a few minutes

Finishing up and drying off before throwing the used towels in the nearby hamper, I pull on a plan white bra and a pair of black boyish lacy underwear

Rubbing my my vanilla bean scented hemp lotion over myself I finally pull a white wife beater and some tight fitting black jeans and a pair of black old dirty combat boots on before heading back into the restroom where I could finally face my reflection

Gripping both sides of the edge of the sink I stare face to face with my reflection, seeing that my bruises (not including my hand or back) have finally began to transform into a light yellowish tone almost matching my hair

Not upset at the way I appear to look at the moment, I take care of the rest of myself, brushing my teeth, combing my hair, etc

When I'm done I grip my new dog-tags in my fist, examining them closely as I put them around my neck

I look back into the mirror one last time before leaving the room, shivering slightly at the overwhelming emotions of the subtle difference in myself

"You needed to do this" I remind myself silently thinking about how much self discipline and control this overbearing experience will give me

Any efforts to avoid the inevitable, were futile and I knew it

I will become cold and I will become merciless

And I will not regret it

"It's what they wanted" a voice in my head (Ria) reminds me

Fearing for the worst of course, knowing that the slightest of things like thoughts or memories could trigger me badly back into my mental state sending me into a whirlwind of depressive and anxious thoughts unfortunately giving off a weak vibe to the Alfa assholes of the world

But I was strongwilled and bitter- a combination that made even the darkest of people shudder in agony

Saying that I went into this without a fear in the world would be a courageous statement but...I didn't

Actually I've never been more scared in my life

I mean the past few days I've done things that In no way shape or form would I even think about doing a year ago

Like running away from home, smoking pot, imagining another version of myself that's taking complete control over my thought processes

...yeah pretty wild

But I can do this...or at least Ria thinks I can

Walking back into my dark room I lay back down one more time really hoping for maybe just an hour of rest at the least

Curling up into my sheets I sigh, content with myself at the moment

And just this one moment

" **You need to tell her"**

 **"You know that's a horrible idea Bryan, don't be so selfish!" Amy Deluca shouts angrily from the small kitchen of the small household**

 **"She is gonna hate me if you keep her from this!" Bryan marquis says slurring his words and rubbing his face roughly as he has another one of his award worthy screaming match's with his fiancé**

 **"Oh that's what's gonna make her hate you" Amy remarks sarcastically rolling her eyes**

 **"What's gonna happen when she wakes up and thinks she looks nothing like us huh? You gonna make up ANOTHER thing so she can cry ? You're such a stupid whore" Bryan slurs obviously not completely there**

 **Both an angry Amy deluca and a almost completely drugged out Bryan marquis continued to fight upon hours of their daughters departure to her room for another's night of rest**

 **Not realizing that if they had taken the minute or even the seconds to take in their depressing surroundings that they would realize that they weren't alone**

 **But they didn't**

 **So she saw everything**

 **And heard everything**

 **"She's gonna find out and Amy when she does she is going to never...never " Bryan deluca says, the words jumbled together sloppily, himself deeply under the influence of some type of heavy narcotic**

 **"Oh Yeah? How about when she finds out about how her father never loved her and that the only thing he's ever loved was himself and his heroine" Amy spits through clenched teeth**

 **"SHE IS NOT MY DAUGHTER!" Bryan roars making the house go completely silent**

 **"And she's not yours either" Bryan says vigorously scratching the side of his face**

 **"Why am I even doing this with you? You're not even going to remember this in the mornings anyways" Amy says scoffing**

 **"She's gonna hate me and it's gonna be you're fault!" Bryan exclaimed flailing his arms like a mad man in attempt to show his wife that he thought he was making a legitimate point but just failing miserably**

 **"No Bryan, our seven year old is going to HATE you because she has to watch the only male figure she has in her life destroy himself in front of her everyday!"**

 **"I mean seriously who the hell overdoses in-front of their child you selfish idiot!"**

 **"SHE IS NOT MINE" Bryan screams accidentally slamming his fist against a glass plate, breaking it and then breaking open the skin that hit the plate**

 **Pulling his hand back immediately and letting out a pathetic cry**

 **"You're disgusting" Amy deluca says venomously staring down her husband**

 **"Shut up!" Bryan wails**

 **"You're disgusting! You're disgusting! You're disgusting! You're disgusting!" Amy screeches beating her hands furiously against her own head, letting out desperate, frustrated, cry's**

 **"Shut up!l Bryan screams before sharply grabbing his fiancée by the shoulders and roughly slamming her into the wall**

 **Amy falls down to the floor and Bryan follows her, throwing his fists at her fragile body purposely trying to hurt her**

 **Amy let's out a screech of pain and fear as he straddles her stomach with his knees and just continues to hit her with a frequent force**

 **"I NEVER LOVED YOU, I NEVER LOVED YOU " Bryan screams making sure the woman underneath him bleeds**

 **"MOMMA!" The screams of a seven year old with distinct pouty lips could be heard but the abuser didn't stop**

 **As Bryan continued to brutally beat his wife , a scared, weak, seven year old girl stood next to her doorframe holding onto it tightly and sobbing loudly in agony for the mother she was to frail to help**

 **"MOMMA!"**

 **"don't-look" an almost dead looking Amy deluca chokes out through the blood seeping out of her mouth**

 **"MOMMA IM SORRY" she cries losing her voice as she clutches the doorframe tightly slumping against it in emotional pain**

 **"ITS ALL MY FAULT" she**

 **Cries**

 **"ITS ALL MY FAULT"**

Maria pov/

I'm awaken violently from my nightmare too two strong hands encircling me tightly around my upper torso from their position above me

"Shhh, you're okay, you're okay" the deep voice I know oh too well says rocking me softly

Not even having the thought about fighting him off me, I grab the back of his shoulders tightly, my nails digging into his skin as I stick my head in between the crook of his neck

My heart beat was erratic and my breath came in a series of harsh pants as I tried to overcome the frightening realization of what just happened to me

Realizing that wasn't at all a nightmare but an actual memory of mine I clench my eyes shut, praying that it would send that memory back where it came from so I wouldn't have to face the reality of my deepest and darkest inner turmoil

"Shhh, I'm here I'm here" he whispers his face directly beside my face, his hot breath hitting the side of it

I pull back to look into his eyes, just to make sure I'm still not dreaming

"Hey" he whispers looking me in the eyes and stroking his thumb over the top of my cheek bones

"Hey" I croak out still a little freaked

Looking past his shoulder and into the dark depths of my room I notice a silhouette making itself known in the corner against my closet

"You shouldn't be here"

"I know"

The silhouette slides against the wall until it hits the tiny ray of morning light that flows through my window

Ria.

"Michael, you need to leave" I say trying to push him off of me

"Wait Maria please" he says tightening his grip around me and pulling me up so that Im now practically sitting in his lap with his face directly towards mine and his arms still tightly wrapped around the upper portion of my body

"Michael" I whisper desperately attempting to get the boy I loved off of me before I did something I was really gonna regret

"I'm sorry, I'm just sorry okay?" He says sounding so fragile

Already feeling the manic pull up in my emotions, I began shaking almost shivering trying to control my inner aggression so the boy I loved wouldn't see the real me

"Michael please, not right now" I say between the sound of my teeth chattering

"I need you Ria" he says using the nickname that I've come to know way too well

I can feel myself trying hard to lose concise as my counter part fights to get out but I refuse to let her in fear of her hurting him

"Get, out" I grit out through deep unsteady breaths and clenched teeth

"Mari-"

"Get the fuck out" I interrupt finally shoving his bigger body off of me roughly and onto the floor next to me

Rolling onto the other side of the bed and sitting against the edge, I hold my head in my hands trying to will the violent thoughts that began to bubble in mind away

Punch him in the jaw.

Kick him in the stomach

Stomp on his heart in a physical sense.

"What is wrong with you?!" He exclaims obviously hurt

"YOU MICHAEL" I scream not being able to hold it back anymore

He looks taken back for a moment before his face slides back into his usual stonewall expression

"You" I repeat darkly looking him directly in the eyes

He continues his tough facade for a second before it seems to finally drop, his eyes instantly softening and his lips that were once in a tight line were suddenly turned slightly at the corners into a frown

"I love you" he admits for the second time in my life, sounding choked up

"Yeah?" I whisper walking closer to him till I was directly in his space

"Yeah" he reply's staring down at me sadly

"Then Let. Me. Go."

We both continue to stare at each other, the both of us now having tears openly streaming down our faces in a mutual silence

"let me go" I whisper pleadingly

He nods his head solemnly before walking towards the door to my room

He sends me one last look

Before he's gone

Ria reappears and walks to the side of me putting a comforting hand on my shoulder

"Should have let me kill him"

Ria says laughing quietly into the dark room

"Yeah" I mumble turning to face her

"Ria?"

"Yeah?"

"Who's Bryan?"

She looks frightened for a slight second before her lips curl up into a huge smile

"You remember?" She asks eyeing me

"Maybe" I mumble skeptically

"Oh Maria, Bryan is the reason you pushed me into the back of you're mind oh so many years ago" Ria says dramatically sighing

"What?"

"You'll find out soon enough" she shrugs still grinning like a mad man

"He kept telling her that she needed to tell me"

"Yep"

"And he asked her what was gonna happen when I woke up one day and realized that I didn't look like either of them"

"Mmhmm"

"is...is Bryan my dad...no wait he said..." I trail off trying to gather my thoughts

"Hey, don't stress it alright, it'll come back to you in time just don't put so much pressure on it"

"what am I gonna do?" I whisper into the dark room

"You're gonna be Fine Maria relax"

"But what about Michael?"

"What about him? He's a liar Maria, he left you" Ria says rolling her eyes

"He said he loved me again"

"And then he left...again" Ria says scoffing

"But-"

knock knock*

"ohmygod if that's adam I swear" I mumble opening the door

"Oh"

"Hey" Kent says sheepishly

"Hi" I mumble embarrassed

"You just standing in the dark talking to yourself?" He asks amused

"Yep"

"Sounds fun...mind if I join?"

"Oh uh yeah sure" I say surprised, looking behind me to see Ria left again, I open the door wider so he could come in before flipping on the light switch

I run around from the door and look at the tall boy now sitting on my bed

"I think we need to talk" he says nervously scratching his eyebrow

Oh god.

I thought he'd forget or something.

Now he thinks I'm crazy

He's gonna tell people

And their gonna tell people

And it's going to get around till an administrator hears about it

Then they're gonna turn me in to some mental ward oh god-

"Hey, it's okay" Kent says interrupting my thoughts

"Huh?"

"You don't have to be scared"

"I'm not scared"

"Good, you shouldn't be" he says leaning back on his elbows

"What do you want" I mumble not making eye contact

"You"

I turn to him completely, feeling as though I didn't hear him correctly

"What?"

"I want you"

Oh I guess I did

"Why?" I whisper confused

He stands up and begins circling me slowly observing me

"What do they tell you" he whispers in my ear from his position behind me

"Who"

"You know, the voices"

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about" I say putting on my innocent act

"I'll tell you what mine say" he says teasingly as he tucks a stray hair on my face behind my hair

I flinch away from him, glaring up into his eyes

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you asshole" he scoffs crossing his arms of his broad chest

"What the hell do you want from me" I say getting upset

"Maybe it's not what I want from you...maybe it's what I need" he says tilting his head to the side as his gaze rakes over me

"Ew, in you're dreams perv"

"No not that" he laughs

"Well, I mean that would be nice but not exactly what I had in mind" he continues making me roll my eyes

"Then what?"

Sighing he runs his hands through his hair

"It seems that we're both in a predicament"

"O-kay" I say slowly

"The same predicament"

"Uhm" I mumble confused

"Alright listen here's the point, you're crazy, I'm crazy, you're new and I'm alone so let's just...I don't know help each other" he says throwing his hands in the air slightly, obviously frustrated

"Uhm" I repeat, wondering where the hell Ria was when I needed her now

"Do you know how much nerve I had to work up to come over here and ask that? A lot okay so I'm sorry but I'm not taking no for an answer" he says sticking his nose in the air with confidence

"Wait What? Taking no as an answer for what?"

"Ugh" he groans rubbing his temples, stressed .

"Listen okay, I'm like you, I hear voices and start fights-"

"I don't start fights" I say defensively

He looks at me for a second before looking down at my hand and then back up to my face

He gives me a Yeah right face before waving his hand dismissively

"anyways... I start fights, I hear voices and sometimes I have the occasional nightmare"

"Nightmare?" I say intrigued

" Yeah, nightmares and thoughts and mental episodes the whole package okay"

"I just" he sighs

"I knew from the moment I saw you in the hallway talking to yourself that you were different"

"Different?"

"Troubled, like me and something inside of me just screamed that I needed to be around you"

"But why?"

"Cause- cause" he says looking around frantically

"You know what if-if it wasn't me who saw you in the hallway that day, what if it was someone else who say you acting like that? Do you know what would happen Maria? Do you know what they do to people like us? Huh?"

Flinching at his use of my name I back up slightly

He sighs again worriedly

"I just wanna protect you" he admits looking me in the eyes

"Protect me from what?"

"I want to protect you from yourself"

We stand in complete silence for a few seconds, my mind debating on what the hell to say to something like that

"everybody always leaves" I choke out awkwardly, staring into the depths of his ocean eyes

He waits a few seconds before replying softly in a whisper

" I wouldn't "

Michael's pov/

"Where the hell have you been, We've been worried sick!?"

"Calm down Isabel I just needed to breath a little okay?" I say opening the door to my apartment having my three close friends follow me in

"So you left the town?" Max scoffs

"No, the state"

"Michael" Tess gasps

"How could you be so selfish! What if something happened when you were gone and you weren't here to help us!? We are a unit Michael, we need each other, we can't separate like that." Isabel says angrily throwing her hands in the air

"I'm sorry okay? I just needed to take care of something." I shrug sadly, searching in my fridge for a Snapple

"Well I really hope it was worth it" Max says trying to make me feel ashamed

"It wasn't" I mumble thinking back to the way Maria had practically begged me to leave

"That's just great" Tess says rolling her eyes and stomping to the other side of my kitchens counter

"Listen okay I'm sorry, I promise I'll tell you next time before I leave.."

"Leave? No way, you are never leaving here again unless it's with us." Isabel says in her controlling voice

"Yes mom"

"Michael I'm serious, do you not care about the stress you have put us through? Where the hell did you go anyways" she questions

"Nowhere, now do you guys mind" I say popping off the lid to my Snapple while avoiding their eyes

"Excuse me!? Isabel practically screeches, looking at me like I just told her I was pregnant

"Yeah, I kinda wanna be alone" I say passively while sitting down on my couch

"This is pointless" Isabel says storming out of my apartment with Tess trailing close behind

"You know, you two are dating now, it would've been nice if you at least told her where you were going" Max says staring me down from across the room

"You've got to be fucking kidding me" I scoff

"Excuse me!?" Max says the same way his sister didn't just a couple of minutes ago

"Max you know just as well as I do that we don't see each other like that, drop the act"

"It doesn't matter if you two see each-other like that, we don't have a choice and you know this"

"Just leave Max, I'm tired."

He sighs inaudibly before slowly walking towards the door

"You know I don't like this situation more than you do but you don't see me going to a different state to confess my love to Liz"

I ignore him, finding the wall across from me very entertaining

" A little advice for the future, don't treat the girl you love like shit and the act like she meant the world to you" he says walking towards the door and opening it before turning around to look at me one last time

"Oh and grow the fuck up"

SLAM*

I roll my eyes, leaning my head back against the headboard of my couch with a sigh

He's right

I shouldn't have done that

And I shouldn't have left, but the flash I received from touching her vanity just scared me into infinity and I just knew that if I didn't find out if she was okay I wasn't going to be able to sleep anytime soon

Which I still don't know but at least she doesn't seem to be in any type of serious physical pain

I was scared when I first walked in to see her screaming in her sleep, but it instantly vanished when she wrapped her small arms around my torso and held me like I was the only thing that could help her

I love her

And I don't think that is something that I could stop doing

I know that I have this destiny to a different planet and to a different female but I just can't help but grasp in my mind that this is something I really don't want

I just want her

And she hates me

She really hates me

I sigh trying to hold back my pathetic tears

Setting my Snapple down against my coffee table I lay down against my couch while searching through my coat pocket for the tiny vile I've learned to use in times like these

Pulling out the tiny bottle of cedar oil I sighed breathing in the sent deeply

"I miss you already" I mumble to myself while closing my eyes trying to find some relief to my never ending agony

I Just know somewhere deep that at some point Max would give up fighting his feelings and run back to Liz and this whole destiny thing will blow over

And then I would have my chance, probably my last chance but a chance

And I know that it was gonna take time

but I was determined and willing to wait through it for as long as it lasted.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own any of it.

borrowing the Characters for harmless fun.

This is purely for entertainment.

Author's Note: something I wrote out of nervousness honestly it's pretty sloppy but I thought eh what the hell, might as well post it

( I swear this fic will have a lot of candy but it might be a hot second before so because I really want to develop Maria's character but I promise I'll get to it after the fact)

( also I loveeeee the feedback, thank you)

Rating: R

Chapter/ 4

Maria's pov/

It had been around two weeks since I arrived here and if I'm putting it in the most modest way, I felt great

I mean it's definitely been hard to adjust too and other than sex ed, all of my classes are not easy at the slightest but being here has given me such a rush

Although there are some things that have been not so great, such as the increasing number of nightmares that seem to be rein-acting theirselves every other night

It all starts the same

My parents are fighting and I'm standing somewhere in the background listening quietly, they began whispering about me but most of the time I can never make out what they say only few reoccurring words like "not mine" or "the truth"

After their finished murmuring to each other they began to get violent, throwing things, or hitting each other, it doesn't matter.

They're out to destroy each other no matter what happens

It's like seeing a war repeat itself in the most dramatic way possible, like having a lifelong enemy or when you see the cartoons that have the bad and the good guy and in every episode their always fighting and there's never a conclusion to when it'll stop, it just continues.

Yeah like that.

It doesn't worry me so much as it used to since I've kept myself pretty pre-occupied with my classes and Kent

Kent Murdoc, my rock

Since the little meeting me and Kent had a couple weeks ago we've seemed to grow increasingly closer

He's opened up to me, afraid I wouldn't believe that we shared the same problem if not, he explained how he felt it affected him personally and I listened attentively

The voices started when he was only four years old, it was playtime at daycare and as usual he had been secluded from the other kids due to temperament issues.

After being sat in the "bad corner" for far to many times his voices decided to take on a mind of their own and he ended up stabbing a kid in the eyeball with a coloring pencil

After that due to the voices he started acting violently and hostile and everybody just decided that he was a lost cause

At first glance Kent Murdoc would seem like a nice kid with rough edges but that wasn't exactly one-hundred percent the real deal

Most people would think he was a child rebelling without a cause or maybe just the product of a broken home

But there's no way in hell Kent would be the "rebellious hell hound" he is today if he had the choice

And to say Kent was the product of a broken home is to presume he had a home in the first place

No, Kent never had a home

Unless you count the several Juvenile correction facilities where he spent his childhood

and at some point they just sent him here, thinking that maybe a more strict environment would help him become more friendlier and less manic

But looking at him now... I don't really think it's working all to well

"You ever seen a ferret on meth?"

"Huh" I mumble gazing up at the taller boy as we walk side by side off the school grounds and into the forest located just behind the institution

It was late and I had a really rough day of class and all I was gonna do was take a warm shower to ease my sore muscles and fall into a deep slumber

But then Kent asked if I wanted to get Faded, and I mean c'mon, I couldn't say no to that face

"I once knew this girl who owned one and it bit her in the ass"

"Wow"

"Yeah"

"Where's the ferret now?" I say handing him the joint he had passed me earlier

He shrugs taking a drag from the joint

"Probably ferret rehab"

"mmm" I mumble understandingly, grabbing the joint back from him

"I love it out here"

"It's really pretty" I say blowing out the smoke I inhaled

"It's a great place to just get away, you know?"

"Yeah"

We look up at the stars shadowed by the long branches of the tress that surrounded us for a few minutes quietly

"I don't like stars" he mumbles reminding me of what he said the first night we met

" I know"

"So...Adam huh" he says nonchalantly taking the joint from me

"Ew hell no, he's way to fucking happy all the time to be anywhere near attractive to me" I say mentally cringing at the thought of the popular boy and I ever being together

See, since I've been here Adam Shaw has been a bit on the un-wantingly clingy side with me and it's seemingly caught the attention of some of the other girls in school making me a target to my peers

He was an attractive boy, and bitches got jealous.

Not that it bothered me much since I was usually always by Kent's side

And well, everybody was pretty much scared shitless of Kent

And I couldn't understand why

Of course Kent couldn't act normal to save his life, he tended to come off as rude or hostile to people who weren't me

But it wasn't like he did anything here to cause the judgmental student body to act like he had the goddamn plague

Weirdly nobody seemed to wonder why the boy who secluded himself from the rest of the school randomly became besties with the weird new girl, and I liked it that way

Kent chuckles handing me back the joint to finish it off

"you know I enjoy these little sessions."

"As do I, Mr. Murdoc , as do I."

"Oh man I so don't feel like going to class tomorrow" I say groaning as I stretch my sore muscles

"Yep that's military school for you, if you're not exercising you're ass off you're learning how to cook with only three ingredients or learning about were the uterus is located" Kent says shuddering lightly

I giggle at his grossed out face before pushing on his shoulder teasingly

Not only have I been contemplating my mental illness but I've also been attempting at working on my physical health also

I had been taking classes in self defense, hand-to-hand combat,

weight and height distribution combat ( learning to defend myself against anybody no matter my size or height), Wilderness training, and of course Sex ed

And if I wasn't taking classes or hanging out with Kent

I spent my time in the gym

I had tried to ignore the way my body began to change, and began eating heavier to decrease my body's rapid weight loss

Kent laughs at me because of it but it weighs pretty heavily on my mind sometimes

I really wouldn't want people to get the wrong idea about me like if I was anorexic or something

Because I'm not.

But I have become a bit of a pain junkie and the excessive exercising wasn't helping the problem

My morning began like all the other students with a two hour workout , showers and classes. They broke for lunch and had more classes in the afternoon. The spare time in the evenings were spent practicing my self defence and how to express my rage in a constructive way

Like learning to dislocate someone's jugular in just the snap of my hand

...or meditating

mostly the dislocating of the jugular thing though

My body became slightly muscular, my arms beginning to have a slight shape to them and my already flat stomach became more on the toned side

Other than that, it had seemed that puberty really began to show itself in all the right ways for once

I hadn't noticed it till Kent had pervily pointed out how my hips began to have a bit of a curve, or the way my ass and boobs became more noticeable with each passing day

I ignored him at first thinking he was just being a guy but then my clothes started hugging me in a different way and I instantly became intrigued

To put it in the best way I could think of I would just re-phrase Kent

"You gots it in all dah right places"

And oh I did.

I mean I hate myself

Honestly, I really hate myself and my body becoming somewhat more sexier was not gonna change that but

Yeah I had it

Other than my obvious recognizable facial structure, such as my pouty lips and big round eyes, everything else was completely changed

I was like a whole new person

And Ria couldn't be prouder

"Why do girls have to have a Uterus anyways? I mean yeah babies or whatever but really? I mean you guys couldn't just have like a circle thing that is just in there and when you get pregnant you could just throw the baby up or whatever"

"What?"

"What"

"O-kay weirdo" I laugh as we walk deeper into the dark woods

"You know, you never told me what you were gonna do after this" Kent says putting his hands into the pockets of his casual light blue jeans

"Go to my room and sleep"

"No, I mean like after the summer when you have to go back to regular school and everything"

"Go to my room and sleep"

"Funny" Kent scoffs sounding the least bit entertained

"Hey" I say grabbing his large bicep to stop him from walking

"What's up?" I mumble concerned

"I-I just hate the thought of you leaving that's all" he says looking around at anything but me

Something else me and Kent have in common, everybody leaves us

We had both been abandoned ,

we were both plagued by nightmares and a surprising amount of violent feelings, and we both felt that they had to keep up appearances around our peers and the public

We were more alike than we wanted to admit but it didn't stop us from feeling so different

Unlike Kent, other than physical attraction, I didn't and wouldn't let myself feel anything emotionally towards him

I felt as if was to weak to start something that would end up in pain and misery anyways

He needed me a lot more than I needed him

Not that it was something to be proud of, because it wasn't but it was the thought that having the choice to have a man and not take it that made me feel that I was doing really good on my self dependable issue

"Oh yeah I know what you mean" I mumble upset about thinking of how at some point I'd have to face the others again

"They're not gonna know what hit em"

"Who?"

"You're friends"

I snort sarcastically ignoring the throbbing pain in my chest at the thought of my ex love

"Liz And Alex will be to busy with themselves to even give a fuck and my mom" I trail off trying to come up with the rights words for my feelings

"I hate my mom Kent" I admit painfully

"I'm sorry to hear that, wanna talk about it " he says reaching out for my hand, something I've noticed he does when he feels that I need comforted

I nod my head no silently and intertwine our fingers while leaning against the tall boy in content

"I've been wanting to show you something but I didn't know if it would be a good idea or not" Kent says hastily trying to change the subject

"What that?" I mumble stopping in the middle of the forest with him next to me

"There's this thing" he says trailing off awkwardly

"Thing?"

"Place."

"Oh?"

"Yeah uhm" he says trailing off awkwardly

"Just spit it out Murdoc"

"It's a place where people go to fight"

"Fight? Like in competitions or something?"I say confused

"Well yeah kinda, it's pretty much a place we're two people get in this cage like ring in the middle of the room and just beat the shit out of each other for money" he shrugs like it's no big deal

"Oh sounds uh fun."

"It is...you know whats even funnier?"

"What?"

"They're having this competition Saturday and I may or may not have signed myself up for it" he says squeezing my hand tightly, waiting for my reaction

"Kent" I say in horror at the thought of watching my best friend get the living shit beat out of him

"Maria I've been fighting since I could walk okay? I'll be fine"

"Kent you don't know that" I say attempting to rip my hand out of his

"Yes I do Maria please just hear me out" he exclaims putting my hand against his rapidly beating heart through his red wool sweater

"I-I need this" his voice sounded so torn, so raw.

"Why?"

"I want other people to hurt" he shrugs carelessly, his face still matted with that haunted expression he wears so well

"Besides, I've done this before"

"You have?" I say furrowing my brows

"Yeah I'm good at it"

"Kent, I'm not so sure about this" I say taking my plump bottom lip in between my teeth in thought

"It's fine trust me, it's a great rush"

"Where is it?"

"There's this bar just on the outskirts of the little shop plaza near the school that everybody goes to watch it go down" he says turning us around to walk back into the path we came from so we don't get locked out of the school

"Well...I wanna come" I say leaning into him and giving him the best puppy dog eyes I could muster up

"Fine, but if I get my ass kicked by someone, which I won't but just Incase if I do, don't get involved Alright? I don't know what I would do if someone hurt you because of me"

"Awh, my hero" I coo ruffling his mop of a hairdo

"Stawpp" he says laughing trying to push my hands off

We walk back up to the back entrance of the school and sneak into the stairwell till we reach our floor

"Adios babe" I say smiling at the tall boy before entering into my room and crashing hard against my bed

Maria's pov/

It was three am when I awoke again

I was drenched in sweat, my breathing staggered, I sat on the edge of my bed rocking myself back and forth. Trying to calm my heart. Nightmares haunted me. And every time I closed my eyes I saw it again

All I saw was my father . On the kitchen tile, Scratching. Scratching so hard that the blood could be seen. His eyes were bloodshot. And all the I could do was run away in fear as the weak coward I was

Am.

I sigh, sitting myself up against my headboard as I stared out into the pitch dark of my room

I think it's funny that I've become so accustomed to the dark

As a child I would refuse to sleep in the dark in fear of someone or something that lurked in the shadows

The eerie silence of the room never calmed me because I knew that it didn't matter where you were at or how at peace you thought you could feel, something bad was always liable to happen

"I've really got to get a grip on these dreams" I mumble softly to myself still trying to calm my breathing

Probably didn't help that only two seconds later Kent decided that flinging open the door to my room and slamming it behind him was a good idea at three in the morning

"Oh hey Kent, come in" I snort sarcastically, watching the tall, shadowed, silhouette press the side of his face against my cold door

"They're here"

"...what?" I whisper worriedly pulling myself up from my bed

"Oh god Maria their gonna get me" he says shaking violently

"Kent" I whisper putting my hand on his shoulder carefully

He flinches away from me and curls up in the corner of my room next to the crease of my door and the wall that contained the closet next to it

"Hey it's okay" I say crouching down so I'm eye level with the blue eyed devil

I sit down completely, right in front and set my hands on either sides of his face, grasping it with care

"Do you want me to get the nungchucks?" I whisper, watching him shake his head no

"The brass knuckles?" he shakes his head no again

"My butterfly knife?" All of which weapons that I had practiced in class and stolen from the weaponry room

He shakes his head no again, letting out a anxious sigh

"Is-Is it okay if I sleep with you?" Kent asked in a voice I've never heard before. It sounded vulnerable and quiet, as if it was a little boy speaking to me. It kind of freaked me out, especially since it was so dark in my room, except for the moon shining through my window, but nonetheless it didn't matter

"Of course" I say gripping my small hands around his larger wrists to pull him up off the floor and onto the bed

I crawl in beside him so we were in the position were I was slightly raised up above him and his head was laying against my chest, listening as my heart rate thumped erratically

I ran my fingers through his hair softly while humming a tune to ease him so that he could feel safe in my arms

He began to relax his muscles, instantly un-tensing as his breathing begins to steady

Thinking he was asleep, I press a slight kiss against his temple before laying my head against his

"Maria?"

"Hmm" I whisper almost asleep again

"it hurts like hell to be torn apart"

My heart beat skips slightly at that sentence

Most people would look at those words as a quick witted line from a poem or maybe or maybe just a smartass ass response being repeated from something heard on the radio

Which it could easily be but for us,

it was different

Cause everyday we had to go through our lives as not a whole

As several

Several pieces of ourselves torn apart

Into these monsters that we couldn't control

And it did hurt like hell

Bad.

I clutched him tighter feeling the familiar stab of pain rip through my chest

He wraps his much bigger torso around mine as I do the same

"I know Kent, I know"

Maria's pov/

"Hey Wait up!"

"It's a race Kent there isn't supposed to be waiting" I say rolling my eyes at the buff boy

It was Saturday night and we were on our way to the cage fight

my stomach was doing flips and I didn't understand why, of course I was nervous for Kent but it's not like he couldn't hold his own when it came down to these situations

"How the hell are you so fast" he says panting next to me as I slow down so we can began walking side by side

"mmm...long legs?" I say shrugging

"Yeah, probably" he says sounding exhausted

"Don't work yourself up to much, you still gotta kick this guys ass you know"

"I know, you gonna be okay?" He questions looking down at me curiously

"Kent who the hell do u think I am"

"Alright, Alright" he laughs

"But if anybody gives you trouble you tell me okay?"

"Yes dad" I mumble sarcastically

"There It is!" He exclaims, lacing our fingers together before pulling me with him towards a beaten down building with led bar lights in the entrance

"Alright, act cool" he whispers straightening up taller while putting on his well known

"don't fuck with me" expression

I attempt the same, pushing up my posture so my boobs stood out just a little bit more than needed and gave the tall bouncer the meanest glare I could come up with

I guess it seemed to work because the guy took two glances at us and just slid open the door so we could walk in

I give him a tight smile before continuing into the loud bar

It was bright with several led beer logos, it was dirty and grimy and it was packed with age groups from sixteen and up

There was no words to address the adrenaline that was stirring through my body at that moment, my heart felt like it was gonna explode at the slightest movements and I was gripping Kent's hand like there was no tomorrow

We walked past the most part of the main entrance and were finally met with a huge metal cage,

thousands of screaming men surrounded it,

There wasn't that many women here that I could tell but I feel that there probably was a reason for that seeing as all the men I past kept eyeing me like I was a slice of cake and they were starving

And Kent noticed it also, instantly sending nasty glares at the Pervy

males

We walk past the cage and towards the dressing room where Kent's ushers me in

I Ignore the stares of the several Beaten up half naked men and focus on Kent's bare back as he changes into a grey tank top and a pair of old dirty basketball shorts

"Wow what a pair of lips huh" a burly man from the back of the room belches making a few of the other men laugh

"Man, I'd love to have them wrapped around my-"

Before the guy could finish the sentence Kent had him pinned up against the lockers by his throat

"Finish the sentence asshole, go ahead" Kent sneers through gritted teeth

"Let go Kent, it's not worth it" I mumble shyly from behind him, embarrassed with all the eyes on us

"Yeah kid, do what the bitch says" another guy from the other side of the room says loudly

I turn around and give him a bewildered expression over my shoulder, wondering what the hell went through his head when he opened his mouth to say that

The guy looked confident for a few seconds before taking in Kent's homicidle expression

Kent lets his large hand that was wrapped around the guys throat go, dropping the man before striding towards the smart mouth across the room

"That's not her name prick"

"Uh-I uhm" the man says clearly scared out of his fucking mind

Kent whispers something to him that I couldn't quite make out but it sent the man running immediately

"you okay?" I ask him as all the other men return back to what they were doing and we go back to where he first changed at

"Fine, are you okay? I'm sorry" he apologizes

"For what? You did do anything it's fine don't stress it"

"You sure? I could still whoop that pervs ass" he says sitting down on one of the lockerooms benches while sending the man he had his hand around's throat a nasty hate filled glare

"It's fine, relax you're about to make us a whole lotta money" I laugh walking up behind him and rubbing his tense shoulders

He groans inwardly and I let out a shudder at how suggestive he just sounded

"When u get out there sit somewhere close to the front so I can see you Alright?"

"Ok"

"And tell me if any of these ASSHOLES" he says screaming the last word so that the other people in the lockeroom could here

"Are bothering you" he finishes looking up at me from my position behind him

I lean down and kiss the top of his nose, lingering there for a second before pulling back up at looking at his now closed eye lids

"That was for good luck" I whisper hearing the bell that sounds the fights go off

I send him one last look before walking out to find myself a seat

On my way there a waitress silently hands me a beer without pay and I take it gladly before sitting myself down on one of the seats in the front row of the wired cage

ding ding* *ding ding*

A referee comes out with a sly grin on his face and takes in the large crowd

"Alright ladies and gents we've got a real good match about to take place so take you're seats, take you're seats" he repeats motioning for Kent's appointment to enter the cage

Out of the corner of the eye I notice that Kent had also joined the two other men and now had his hands tightly bound to the white wraps attached to his knuckles

He searches the crowd for me for a few seconds before he gives up

and just focuses on his opponent

The man he was fighting looks tough, he wasn't as tall as Kent but definitely someone who could clearly hold their own against an opponent

Kent doesn't look fazed, actually he looks quite bored

And sexy

With his arms all bulgy and muscular and his jaw all clenched together-

Alright I need to get my head out of the gutter

I sigh watching as he finally spots me and sends me a small wink

I smirk lightly back at him and he pops his knuckles threateningly towards his opponent

The lights dim and the referees voice booms through the place once more

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, please welcome To the stage Mrrrrrrr Murdoccc" he says emphasizing Kent's cage name

"And his Opponent, Jay bird Danielssss" he says also emphasizing the other mans name before letting the crowd take there time cheering

I see him talking to both Kent and Jaybird for a few seconds, separately and quietly before giving both boys a curt nod

"Let's rumble"

The bells ding and both boys instantly take positions

I watch the scene before me closely. Jaybird was definitely in danger. My eyes finally adjusting to the dim room . Looking up, I saw Jaybird look worried too. Both boys were moving slowly around the cage. Waiting to pounce on another.

It was like a movie, always keeping you on edge, Kent smirked as Jaybirds feet finally picked up momentum as he charged for the taller boy. Waiting for him, Kent easily flipped him to the ground, jaybirds back slapping hard against the cool concrete

I raised my eyebrows slightly as the room fills with gasps

Kent lets an angered jaybird get up and he charges again but Kent dodges with ease before grabbing the back of the boys shirt and slinging him back down to the ground

It was clear that jaybird was beyond the point of pissed at the other boys control over him and finally decided to do something about it

When Kent reached out to grab the boy confidently, jaybird completely dodged it up ducked under his arm, colliding with the boys chest making Kent fall hard

I stared with my jaw slacked as the other guy took Kent's beautiful face in his hands and met their foreheads in a headbud

It was an obvious impact, I could clearly see that there was no chance in Kent being able to finish this match without going to the hospital

I was floored, the guy used a cheap shot and actually had Kent defeated.

Jaybird began to repeatedly slam his fist into Kent's face and I turned away, not being able to stomach the sight

The cheers got louder and I could tell that the fight was coming to an end

The referee blew his whistle and I looked back over

Kent lay on the ground, his chest rising slightly with the ragged breaths I just knew he was having trouble getting out

and then I felt it

the emotion I had tried to hide for two weeks began to bubble back up and I sighed

my inner aggression getting the best of me as I watched Jaybird stood over him, wiping the blood Kent had cause from his nose.

The referee raised jaybirds arm up in an announced win and the crowd cheered

I watched as Kent finally sat up shakily and was escorted out of the cage with assistance

Before the thought of following him had popped up, I had watched Jaybird walk behind the side of the cage to meet with a girl in a victorious kiss

Her hair was braided, and her clothes looked athletic, she also like Kent had her knuckles wrapped tightly around a white bandage

She released herself from jaybird and gave him a suggestive look before skipping happily to the opposite entrance of the cage

She was here to fight

"But who" I wonder out loud ignoring the older guy beside me's strange look

The referee joined the female in the cage and began curiously looking around for her opponent

"Alright people" the referee says loudly into his microphone causing everybody to go silent except for the exceptions of a few loud murmurs

"We are looking for An Amanda Lee, you're opponent is ready to fight, Amanda Lee." He repeats loudly the crowd looking around for the so called girl

The referee waits for a few seconds before shrugging lightly looking back at the braided haired girl

They whisper back and forth before the referee looks around at the crowd again

"Alright ladies, seems as though miss Sadie Shade doesn't have an opponent" he says addressing the girl with braids

"so my question is...who here feels lucky"

I watch as the few ladies that were in the joint whispers amongst themselves quietly as the men look around entertained

Seeing as nobody else was gonna step up the the plate, I did the most sensible thing a girl trying to get her life together in this situation would do

"I'll fight her"

Everyone's eyes watches as I confidently walked towards and into the ring

The girl "Sadie shade" was eyeing me with disgust and it just fueled me up ever more

"And What might you're name be lil lady?" The referee asks through the microphone, his thick accent blaring throughout the bar

It was really hard to think of something that wouldn't put off my real identity so I just blurted out the first thing I could think of

"Inferno...my names inferno"

"From the tv program about uncontrollable wild fires you and Kent watched before you came here? Ha dumbass" Ria mocks mentally

I ignore her and focus at the task at hand, vengeance

"Well you hear that folks? Looks like it's going to get a little out of control in here." The referee jokes before flipping the switch to his microphone off, letting the crowd cheer obnoxiously for a few seconds

"Alright ladies you should know the drill, no rules except no weapons, got it?"

I nod still staring the smug bitch of an opponent straight in the eyes

Getting the okay from the both of us the referee turns back on his microphone

"Let's rumble"

ding ding*

The bell rings and the lights dim, setting off the fight as the crowd cheers anxiously

Standing my stance, both of us fighters observed each other. Waiting for the other to make a move. Our feet lightly stalked as we walked around the cage, selecting the right moment to charge. Our minds not paying attention to the hard concrete underneath our

feet

Ria was kicking in

Telling me not to do this

I ignored her

I was letting my emotions fester, become raw. Then I would unleash hell upon this girl.

"you think you're bad huh?" Sadie mocks as we circle each other with our fists up

"Yes"

"Please you're probably just trying to get some attention from daddy, you don't scare me" she scoffs

"Alright bitch you wanna play hard? oh we'll play hard"

She stalks over to me raising her shoulders to bring her right hand up but I counter it and take the base of her head into my hands to bring it down against my knee brutally

"AHHH" Sadie cries feeling the base of her nose bone shove up into her skull just slightly

I pull her head back up, this time slamming my knee into her stomach

Repeatedly till she couldn't stand

She falls flat on her ass and I let her get up herself not wanting to damage the girls pride THAT much

"You're a freak" she coughs out holding her stomach in pain

"Takes one to know one" I say reaching back over to her and grabbing her pigtails before sending her face down against the concrete of the cage

I step back watching her attempt to gather herself up but she was failing miserably

Feeling that this brawl was becoming a little too long I decided to end it

I step back a few steps letting my back graze the cool metal of the cage before running towards her hunched over frame

I use her back almost as a stepping stool to jump up from, then as I'm in the air from the jump I maneuver my body to where I was in a sitting position so that when I land my whole body's weight crushes and pins her to the ground

It was a lot more horrific than it sounded

The crowd cheered loudly as I Finished the move and got myself off of the badly hurt girl

I lean down ever so slightly so that my mouth was against her ear

"Tell jaybird not to fuck with the people I love, paybacks a bitch" I whisper having the referee pull my arm up in Victory

The crowd cheers again and I smile a small smile

"Alright kiddo, you're moneys upfront and just to the left of the entrance" The referee says motioning me to leave the cage with a friendly wink and wave of his hand

I laugh, proud of myself when I feel all the pats on my back as I make my way towards the lockerooms

Everybody was still congratulating me as I walked into to the males changing room not minding much to my gender

I spotted Kent in the far corner, looking around the room in a distant trance, his arms crossed against his chest tightly

His nose was broken and his left eye had a deep gash forming just in the corner of it but he seemed to be okay

I walked over cautiously, scared that he was upset with me in any shape of the word

"That guy was a cheap trick" I say trying to meet his gaze

He turns his head to look at me from under his eyelashes and smiles timidly

"Inferno?" he whispers teasingly

"couldn't let that bitch get the best of us"

"and you didn't"

I smile and drape his arm over my shoulder, he grabs his changing bag and we both head straight for the entrance

We take the three hundred and something I made off the fight and retreat back into the dark streets

"Maria?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really glad we met, I needed you."

"The feelings mutual, Mr Murdoc"

"No I really mean it, these past weeks have been everything to me, in all the seventeen years that I've been on this hell of a planet I've never had anyone reach out to me and make me feel as wanted as you"

"Kent, are you drunk?"

"Yes"

"No you're not, shut up" I laugh pulling him closer to me as we walk down the stranded streets back to our school

"Hopelessly devoted to youuuu oooooooo"

"Shut up"

"hopelessly devoted to infernooooooooo" he screams, leaning his head back to look up at the sky as he does so

"Oh my god" I mumble trying to hide my small smile

It's actually insane how connected I feel to this strange boy, he's the complete opposite when it comes down to Michael and I'm think now that that might be a good thing

I mean of course he's moody and hostile towards everybody like Michael but he's never like that towards me, where Michael would be.

And it makes me feel good.

Loved.

and maybe even a little wanted

Amy pov/

I walk up the narrow steps to my darkened household angrily

'How could she just leave?'

'After everything I've done for her'

I huff opening the front door with my spare key

I set down my purse and change out of my clothes from the long trip I've had

A hot shower was definitely in order but I had to take care of something before hand

Walking into my only child's room, garbage bag in hand, I began grabbing all her belongings,clothes,makeup, etc and throwing them into the bag

(Everything I didn't pay for of course )

And setting them on the outside of her bedroom door

Because once I found my ungrateful ingrate of a daughter, there was going to be hell to pay

I just knew that at some point the girls fathers massacre of genes were going to catch up to her but I hadn't expected it to be so soon

And I just knew when I received Jims call that she had changed

She would never forgive me for what I was going to have to do but I had no choice

She had potential to be a threat to society and I was not going to risk other people's safety for the safety of my delinquent daughter

I know that sounds harsh but if she's anything like her genetics call her to be I was out of luck

I wished I could take it all back, wished that I could have been less selfish and just had hidden her from the horrible truths of her past

But it's too late now and there's no going back

I called Jim and told him that I was back and not to worry much about my daughter and that I would handle it

And that was exactly what I planned to do

Maria pov/

"Fifty"

"Fifty-two"

"Fifty-four"

"Maria will you relax, I just brought you one donut, you don't have to be so dramatic " Kent scoffs watching me double up on my push ups

"Coach says we need to earn pleasure" I say between sweaty grimaces

" I also brought beer"

"Beer And doughnuts?" I laugh standing up and grabbing a large bottle from the six pack that laid against my desk

"Yep, we're celebrating" Kent says shoving the rest of his doughnut into his mouth

"Celebrating What?"

"You're future in being a badass cage fighter"

"What?!" I exclaim choking on my beer

He gives me a blank look for a few seconds, which actually would seem a lot more intimidating if it wasn't for the fact that I knew I could kick his adorably handsome ass

"I'm going to train you, you're going to fight and we're going to become filthy rich"

I laugh out loud at his demanding tone "The fuck we are"

"Maria"

"Kent"

"Please"

" Nope, Not happening" I shrug finishing off my beer quickly before sprawling out on my newly cleaned sheets

Kent joins me with a slight thud and huff of annoyance

"You know I love you're psychotic ass right?"

"Yeah"

"And you should know that I would do anything thing for you just to make sure you're safe"

"Okay"

"So just do me this one favor"

"Kenttttt" I groan flipping over so that my back was facing him

"If you do this and I train you, I could save up the money for an apartment or something" he mumbles quietly

"Wait what?"

Sighing he pushes my shoulder down and crawls over top of my unmoving form, straddling my waist with his larger body and putting his arms on either side of my head

If it was anybody else this position would seem a bit on the suggestive side but at this point we were close enough for this to be a comfortable thing

I gazed up at him, into his cold, blue eyes that saw me for everything I truly was

"I hate this place, I've been kept prisoner here for years now and I'm mentally and physically unable to grasp this bullshit anymore"

His fingers grip the sheets tightly beside my head and I pull my hands up to rest against his chest above me in a sign of encouragement to continue

"I was thinking that maybe if we could get the money, I could finally leave this hellhole and get an apartment for myself for once"

"...where?"

He looks hesitant and scared for a quick second before his eyes flashback into his natural homicidle

Expression

"Roswell" he says bluntly

My mind takes a few seconds to grasp all the possibilities that his suggestion could bring and I finally let a small smile pull at the corners of my lips

"I'd love that Kent"

His eyes flicker in shock and his lips curl up into a broad smile

"Seriously!?"

"Of course dummy, us rejects gotta stick together ya know" I laugh

"So you'll fight for me?" He says still slightly surprised

"Always"

His eyes glaze over for a half a second and he leans down so that we're centimeters apart, pressing a gentle kiss to the corner of my lips

When he pulls up we look into each others eyes, our body's buzzing with quiet joyful glee

He jokingly rolls off the bed and hits the floor, gets up and practically runs towards the door

"Training starts tomorrow at four am, Tell inferno to get her lazy ass up"

"Sir yes sir" I mock with a saluting gesture

He gives me a genuine smile before he leaves me to bask in comfortable tension

so much for self improvement.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own any of it.

borrowing the Characters for harmless fun.

This is purely for entertainment.

Author's Note: something I wrote out of nervousness honestly it's pretty sloppy but I thought eh what the hell, might as well post it

(Is this story okay so far? I'm having trouble finding the inspiration to write lately but I'm going to try to carry out this story for as long as physically possible, thanks for the feedback!)

Rating: R

Chapter 5

Maria pov/

It was around four am when Kent decided to pick-lock open my door for our first training session despite my complaints from the night before about how exhausted I would be

"Get that fine ass up inferno the competitions this coming Friday and you are not going to just wing it this time"

"pfft try me" I mumble pulling my covers over my head

"Okay" he says and in just one swift pull from his arm my covers are immediately sprung off of my half naked torso

"KENT" I scream trying to cover myself but failing miserably and falling out of my bed

"oooo is that a black thong inferno?"

"WOULD YOU JUST-UGH"

"I'm actually surprised, never pegged you as the type to sleep practically naked"

"ohmygod" I groan while swiftly walking over to my closet to pull out my necessities for a shower before training, making a pathetic attempt to cover my backside with a pillow as I do so

"Cute birthmark by the way" he says tilting his head to the side to get a closer look at the slightly darker piece of skin that laid just against my hip bone

" Would you just shut up? I'm going to take a quick shower and then go down to the running tracks, meet me there" I demand sliding a pair of worn out sweatpants over my hips while grabbing the clothes and necessities I need for my shower

"aw, you sure you don't want me to join you?"

"Hahahahahahahaha bye" I mumble practically sprinting out of my room to ignore the pervy teenage boys gaze

"good grief"

"WHAT IN THE ASS" I scream looking back at Ria as she follows me into the changing room

She covers her mouth to stifle a laugh and I roll my eyes annoyed that she would think it was funny to scare me like that at four in the freaking morning

"Good morning to you also" she giggles following me as I walk in past the restroom part and into the adjoining changing/shower room

"What do you need Ria"

"More like what do you need" she says in a suggestive tone

I ignore her and began stripping quickly so that I could still have some time left after training to take a breath before starting my everyday classes

"Turn around" I say when I'm left in just my bra and thong

She snorts but complies with ease as I strip from the rest of my clothing

"You know we have the same body right?"

"Yeah but I still would like some privacy seeing as how I don't get it when I'm in my room" I scoff grabbing my shampoo, conditioner, body wash and loofah before making my way under the warm water of the shower head

She sits with her back facing me against one of the pillars that connects the changing room and shower room together and lets out a short laugh

"aw I think he might have a little crush on you"

"We're just friends Ria, that's all" I mumble rubbing the loofah over my sore and overworked muscles

"Besides, you were the one who wanted me to come here and get tougher right?" I continue in a tone just slightly above a whisper

"Mmm"

"Getting involved with someone like that would not help me get tougher, actually it would do the complete opposite"

She scoffs and throws both of her hands in the air in mock frustration

"You wanna school me on getting tougher but you're literally out here training to get you're ass beat"

I turn around from my shower quickly to glare at the back of my lookalikes head

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me"

"Well at least I'm not trying to get my self emotionally fucked up with some guy that's going to just leave me in the end" I reply loudly

"A little too late for that babe"

I ignore the girl and finish my shower, getting dressed immediately after In a black wife beater and a pair of boyish black and red basketball shorts

I walk past her and into the restroom part so that I could blow dry my hair and she follows behind me obviously angry

"You know what? What in the literal fuck was that shit you pulled in that musty bar the other night huh? Do you know how stupid that was"

"I was standing up for the guy that you're giving me subtle hints to be with Ria." I say slowly as I plug in my travel sized blow dryer

" Have you ever thought for once in you're life that maybe you should let OTHER people take care of THEIR business?"

"Nope"

She lets out a sarcastic chuckle and glares at me through the mirror above the sink that I was leaned against to blow dry my hair and just for a split second I'm met with the memory of when she first came out of my deranged head and laughed at me through my vanity mirror

"You're such a pushover"

"Go fuck yourself Ria"

I pull my newly dried hair into a ponytail and tie my laces to my sneakers before grabbing my dirty clothes and bathroom necessities

"You're gonna regret the cage fights and when you do I'm not gonna comfort you're sorry ass" Ria spits watching me gather my belongings

"good, that's the dependency factor we were talking about needing right?"

With all of my belongings under one arm I walk out of the bathroom and back towards my room to drop off my stuff

"We're the same person dumbass" Ria says following my movements as run around the room to make sure everything was in place

"and you're point is?"

She glares at me from my position next to my laundry-basket as I skim through my dirty clothes to reassure myself that I've got a couple of days before a well needed trip to the washing room

I throw everything sloppily back in place but stop abruptly to a hard stinging sensation at just the base of my palm

I look down at the both of my hands and gasp silently

On each hand, four small bloody lines are laid out evenly across my hand

I look up to glare at the clenched fists of my imaginary friend

"You're hurting me" I state seriously as I begin to see the faint drool of blood trail down Ria's palm and fingers, instantly soaking my my carpet

"Am I?" She reply's in mock curiosity

"Leave"

"Can't, you still need me" she says finally dropping her long nailed fingers from her palm

"I'm perfectly fine Ria, fuck off"

"Fine, but you were warned asshole"

She lets her gaze rake over me menacingly before her lifeless emeralds meet mine and she brings up her palm to slowly meet her lips

Her eyes never leave mine as she slowly drags her tongue over the blood on her hand almost in an erotic manner

The bitter taste invades my mouth and I cover my mouth to hold back the gag that threatens to spill out

Still with her mouth attached to her palm she sends me one last look with her her eyes deeply narrowed before she disappears with just a blink

I shake off the horrible feeling she left me and grab keychain with my room key attached to it before spit quickly in the small trash bin I had near my desk

Finally leaving my room I fast walk down the stairs to the A hall where my beefcake of a best friend would be waiting for me patiently

As I turn the corner from the stairwell to the A hall my body collides into a harder one and I'm roughly sent down against the cold tile of the school

"Oh my god Maria are you okay!?"

I look up and inwardly groan at the boy standing above me

He motions for me to take his hand so that he could help me up but I just push it away and sit myself up with my elbows

"I'm fine Adam"

"I really didn't see you there" he says watching me push myself up with my hands, my palms stinging slightly from the fingernail marks as I do so

"It's fine Adam thanks anyways" I say trying to move past him

He grabs my upper arm to stop me from walking and I mentally grimace

"Yes Adam?"

"I've noticed you've been hanging around that Kent guy and I just wanted you to know that maybe that isn't the smartest idea" he says in a tone that makes me want to slap the hell out of his over privileged ass

"Excuse me?"

"Do you even know why he was sent here? He's not the good guy he's pretending to be in front of you Maria"

I look at him in astonishment, Adam has never even had a conversation with Kent let alone ever made eye contact with him

"Excuse me?" I scoff shaking his hand off of me

"I'm just trying to warn you, he's psychotic" he says trying to sound comforting while making an attempt to put his hands against my shoulders

I roughly push him away from me and narrow my eyes

"You know it's people like you that made me afraid to leave my house in middle school"

"Wha-"

"Shut up" I snap looking up slightly to glare directly in the boys eyes

"I am so sick and tired of you're "I'm too good for anybody" attitude Adam"

"Kent is a wonderful guy and and even better best friend and If you keep running you're fucking mouth about him I swear to god I will castrate you with my bare hands and I will take my time to do it"

I can see his Adam's apple bob just slightly and my insides light up in delight when his hands began to shake

He looks taken back with his face contouring into different expressions for a few seconds before it settles on complete disgust

My stomach turns as I watch him eye me but I keep my face completely blank not wanting to show him my inner fear

He takes a wide step back from me and scoffs

"I can't believe I thought you were different from that freak but you're just as fucked up as him aren't you?" He sneers

I glare at him with my arms crossed squarely over my chest

He shakes his head in disbelief one last time before he completely walks away from me and up the stairs, most likely for his first class

I let out a shaky breath of air as I watch his retreating figure disappear

'great just what I needed' I think trudging down to the door that leads to the running track

Now he's going to run his mouth about me and the whole schools going to think I'm crazy

Although I'm stressed over it I'm not ashamed of what I did, nobody has a right to judge people because of the way they express themselves

In Kent's case, rage

Yes I know that something must have went down to make the whole school against him but I refused to push him to tell me in fear of rejection

So I just relax and let him open up to me, which he has done magnificently in the past weeks

I mean the simple fact alone that the boy was known for being closeted off and distant but yet embraced me like I was his life link seriously stirred something inside of me

Which is unfortunate because It's become a frequent issue for me to verbally and physically show that I didn't have feelings for the boy so that he wouldn't get the wrong idea

I couldn't get my feelings caught up in someone else

I knew I couldn't

But then he does the most sentimental, heart warming things

Like last week when he had ventured back into my room after I told him that I was having trouble sleeping, he didn't ask questions but did lay next to me flat on his back with his hands intertwined over his stomach and his head slightly titled down to look at my "sleeping" frame

I knew that he knew that I wasn't asleep when he grabbed my hand that had been curled up at my side and brought it up to lay against his erratically beating heart

The boy was already breaking my heart

I sigh as I shake myself away from those unnecessary thoughts and continue my way towards the troublesome boy

Pushing open the door to the track, I take in my surroundings warily to make sure that me and Kent could be alone

It was cold and the early mornings fog was just spreading itself across the surroundings landscape, the sky was a dusty mix of grey and black and the silence irked me when the gentle breeze rolled in sounding almost as soft as a whisper

From my spot near the entrance of the school I can see Kent's troubled form leaning against one of the metal rails that boarded the institution and although I was a few feet away from him I could clearly tell that he was in absolute paradise

if there was anything the boy actually enjoyed in this world it was the solitude of the dark

He welcomed the creepy early morning like it was his long lost cousin and I couldn't help but think that maybe he really thought it was

I approach him slowly,my eyes raking his long frame as I do so

Veins ran down the length of his well-muscled arms and even though he was wearing a form fitting blue shirt I could see the ridges on his stomach and the sculpted planes of his chest

His jawline was clenched but in his usual relaxed way and his hair was in a mop from the unkept bed head look he wore so well

As I came closer his head turned and his eyes met mine with delight

"Took you long enough"

"Get bent Kent"

He lets out a short chuckle and I try not to smirk at the innocent way his nose crinkles as he does so

"Alright we'll do twelve laps then stop for the real deal training, cool?

"Cool" I repeat, following him to the starting line

"You sure you can keep up?"

I look beside me at his relaxed form and smile smugly

"Oh Kent that's cute...I know I can keep up"

He smirks back and we eye each-other competitively

"1...2..."

"3" I finish sprinting of ahead of him

"OH YOU BITCH" he laughs trying to catch up to me

We run happily together with light pushing and shoving for eight laps until I finally feel like I was beginning to pass out

Kent was behind me and I slowed down just enough so that he could catch up

"What's up?" He asks slowing into a light jog beside me

"mmph" I grunt motioning him with a wave of my hand to walk in front of me

He furrows his sweaty forehead slightly but complies

Once he's directly in front of me I use my advantage and grab his shoulders with my hands to lift myself up and onto his back

"Cheater" he scoffs grabbing my ankles as I wrap them around his waist in my piggyback position

"And I'll repeat, get bent Kent"

He snorts and lets go of my ankles to hold onto my wrists that are wrapped around his neck securely

"Hold on tight"

"Always"

"Shut up"

Maria's pov/

Six-fourty in the am is when we decided it was time to break for the day and continue onto our classses

He started me off with the best way to form the perfect throw of a punch

Going through all the stances and forms I needed to stand, to the right way to hold my fists so when I did throw the punch I wouldn't hurt my hand or break any fingers

After that we just practiced on the delivery of my punch and the exact places in the body where I needed to hit so that it could cause immediate damage

When telling me how to do everything I had nonchalantly asked him where he had learned everything he was telling me but he just shrugged with a mumbled

"gotta fight when you're alone"

I nodded and just let it go since I didn't want to press him on it

After we finished we ran to our rooms and changed into our mandatory army uniform and continued on with our day

Walking out of my hand- to -hand combat class, I rubbed my sore wrists where my instructor had so very politely asked me to demonstrate with him, unfortunately he didn't tell me that he was going to be pinning me down with the godamn grip of Lucifer himself, so now I have to do my push ups with two nearly sprained wrists

I huffed and looked up from my path walking down the C hall hallway and was instantly met with the several eyes of the other ongoing students

I furrowed my eyebrows as I past a small group of girls who most of were whispering behind their hands and looking directly at me

My heart beat sped up when I continued and passed a short but very muscular boy who had "accidentally" bumped shoulders with me all the while letting out a fake cough that was meant to cover up a muffled "psycho-bitch", earning a large amount of bellows from the other students that surrounded me

My stomach dropped and my hands began to shake, my mind felt clammy and I just knew my ears were probably beat red by now

Swallowing deeply, I ignored the stares and whispers and continued my path down to the food court to meet up with Kent for a lunch break before my last class like as planned

As I approached the open doors leading to the huge lunchroom, my stomach turns again and my hands get sweaty

By the looks of it there was probably around two-hundred other teens scattered in different cliques or around the food line

I could already see a few of them turn to look at me with judgmental eyes but I just shake it off just enough so I could reach the boy I referred to as my best friend

I continued in and scanned the crowd for him, ignoring the distraught and scared looks from my peers

A built figure's backside passes in corner of my eye and I let out an inward sigh of relief watching Kent walk his beautiful self to the table we shared in the far left corner of the cafeteria

He was balancing the both of our lunches in both arms with two ice cold water bottles tucked safely in the wedge of his right elbow

As he walked the people around him spread out to like he was a predator stalking for his prey and I silently laughed when he looked back around at their retreating figures with a confused yet amused expression

The corner of his lips were tugged up just slightly but his eyebrows where furrowed with bewilderment

He wasn't watching where he was going and accidentally bumped into Wesley ( this extremely small and skittish kid with social issues who uses his past-time to eat glue and call his parents to tell them about how much he hates it here) making the smaller boy drop his tray onto the ground

Wesley instantly squatted down to collect his fallen food, not bothering to look up at the person who had caused the accident

I watched as Kent chased down an astray apple that had rolled off of the jittery boys tray with amusement etched across my face

By the time Kent had collected the apple Wesley was already back up and organizing at the mixed-matched food that had been sprawled out across the floor just seconds ago

Still holding our food, Kent walked back over to the much shorter boy with the intention of politely offering the boy back the apple

Wesley slowly turned around when Kent's tall shadow towered over him and gasped when he was met with Kent's outstretched hand that clutched the blood red apple

I could see Kent motion with the hand that held the apple towards the boy to take it but Wesley just stood there and looked up in horror

Kent began mouthing

something but I grimaced when Wesley began to furiously shake his head no before quickly running in the opposite direction

Kent watched as Wesley walked away with hurt eyes and my heart clenched, his expression turning back into a neutral one quickly after and he shrugged placing the apple between his teeth to hold as he walked back towards our table

I followed after silently as he dropped our food down against the table and placed my salad and water in front of the seat across from him neatly before plopping down himself

He bit into the apple fully and looked up at me as I sat down from across him

"Boo" I mumble opening up my water bottle

"Boo back"

"Thanks for the food Romeo but next time I'm buying alright?"

"I was being a gentleman Inferno relax, let me treat you to something nice for once in your miss independent life" he scoffs jokingly

"mm" I mumble fingering the edges of my salad container

I can feel him eyeing me and I look up to meet his ocean eyes

His gaze searches mine with narrowed eyes

"Alright whose ass I gotta kick?"

"Huh?" I ask trying to look around nonchalantly at the people around us

"I said whose ass-" he says but cuts himself off as he follows my gaze

I look back at him as his eyes sweep over the cafeteria and instantly become embarrassed

Kent wasn't supposed to see me upset or weak

But yet here I am acting like a victim to the over-developed girls in the middle school locker-rooms

He looks back down at me confused, obviously noticing that the attention wasn't fully on him today

I sigh setting my elbows against the food courts table and rest both hands on either side of my face

"Adam cornered me this morning and told me that it was a bad idea to hang out with you and that you're a bad person and I pretty much told him that if he didn't shut the fuck up I would castrate him with my bare hands and that I would enjoy doing so" I mumble my eyes focused as my water bottle began to sweat little droplets of water

"I-I uh you uh-you stood up for me?" He stutters out trying to meet my ungiving gaze

"pfft are you serious? of course I stood up for you Kent, you're my best friend"

He's silent for a few seconds and I finally look up at him and into his astonished eyes

He clenches his jaw and looks down at the table before looking at the gawking stares, his expression turning as his lips curled and his eyes glared. "What are you all staring at?" Kent snapped in a tone that would make anyone's blood run cold

Everybody who was looking seemed to take the hint and averted their eyes to anything that wasn't us

I smile sadly up at him after he's done glaring

"I saw Ria today"

"Oh shit" he says worriedly, his mouth falling open in surprise

I told Kent about Ria a couple days after he told me about his voices, he informed me that it usually wasn't normal to Imagine the voices but actually having them tell you their name or personal facts about yourself was even more weirder

He said it didn't bother him and assured me that he didn't think I was a nut case but it still made me nervous that out of the two of us I was the only one who could actually see things

"Yeah, she's not happy" I mumble rolling my fork around my uneaten salad

" Did she say anything else about you're dad or the dreams?"

"No, just the cage fighting"

"Cage fighting?"

"Yep"

"She knows?" He asks hesitantly

"I guess"

I can fill his eyes burning holes through the top of my head as he looks down at me but I shrugged it off, exhausted

He slides his hand across the table to grab my hand and I let him, thinking that he was just going to hold it but instead he flips it over, his thumb grazing the four nail marks that were deeply imprinted into my cold hand

"Why would you do this to yourself" he murmurs softly, rubbing his fingers gently across the small wounds

"Ha you think that's bad? Remember when I told you that Ria had appeared in a mirror the first time I saw her?"

"Mmm"

"Well I thought she was laughing at me, like taunting me...so I punched the mirror"

He looks up with his eyebrows raised up high into his big floppy mess of a hairdo

"That's why you're hand was so fucked up the first time I saw you" he concluded surprised

"That's why my everything was so fucked up when you first saw me" I retort, snorting in spite of myself

"damn Maria"

"I know"

he traces the blue and purple veins that line my wrist lightly with his index finger, his eyes have an over shadowed wistful look to them as he does and it makes my stomach flutter warmly

"Penny for you're thoughts?" I ask in a quiet voice to not startled him from his thoughtful trance

He glances down at me slightly under his lashes but looks back down to my wrist a second after and sighs

"Did I ever tell you about the time I lived with a priest?"

I furrow my brows at his rushed tone

"No"

"I-uh I was 12 and I had just been released from my seven month juvenile improvement camp, the child services people decided that it was time to give me another try at a "normal" life and had introduced father Antonio and me at community fundraiser that I was forced to go to"

He laughs lightly before he continues

"I remember the first time I laid my eyes on him, he was wearing this long white robe that flowed around his feet like he was floating and

his eyes had the most purest appearance to them"

"He was preaching quietly to what looked like a newly wed couple, he seemed to be awfully gleeful at the moment and it surprised me since every preacher that I had met up until that moment seemed to be more on the serious side, it made me extremely nervous because I really did want to have a family or someone to look after me so when me and the child services lady finally approached the man you could imagine how badly it hurt when the father turned to us and instantly became unnerved"

His knuckles began to turn white as he gripped my wrist tightly and I immediately swallowed my whimper of pain

"What do you mean...unnerved?"

His eyes bore into mine deeply in just a blink and I have to hold back a gasp at the smothering intensity that shadows over his face

"I mean the second his eyes met mine he was terrified, practically shaking in fear as he gripped the rosary that was hung loosely around his neck, the child services lady had already had father Antonio sign my adoption papers and I just knew the moment he looked at me that he was regretting it"

"Why was he looking at you like that?"

He grinds his teeth thoughtfully, still staring me dead in the eye but dismissed my question and continues

" After I was settled into the little shed of a house father Antonio lived in that was located quietly behind the church he preached at he began to act horribly towards me, he made me stay in this room around the size of a closet and would lock the door from the outside so that I wouldn't come out unless he allowed me too, he wouldn't feed me anything more than a pint sized amount of soup or anything else he could find that was canned and he would never address me by Kent"

"In fact at that time I technically didn't have a last name so the only name I did have was Kent and he still refused to call me by that"

"You didn't have a last name!?" I exclaim in a hushed whisper

"I never stuck around long enough with anybody to give me one" he shrugs carelessly while letting go of my hand and leaning back into his chair

"So...what did he call you then?"

He inhales through his nose loudly, a small devious smirk playing at the corner of his lips

"pequeño diablo"

"...pequeño diablo?"

"Mhmm"

"What's that mean?" I question him as he leans in closer

"It's Spanish for little devil, he swore to his life that I was the devil in reincarnation which is kinda funny cause I didn't think he was a believer in reincarnation but I guess I changed that"

"He called you little devil?"

"Little devil, Lucifer, Satan, scamp, prince of darkness..." he says waving his wrist in circles to insinuate etc

"That's is so fucked" I scoff, mentally dislocating this mans jugular with the snap of my hand

"Yeah it was pretty shitty seeing as though I had to live with the prick for two years" he states, finishing off his water bottle in two big gulps

My face scrunch's up with confusion as I add up the numbers to how old he was and how long he stayed with man

"But...didn't you tell me once that you've been here since you were fourteen?"

I can see in his facial expression as he realized his little slip up that he knew that I wasn't going to just let this one pass without question

"...yes"

"So you lived with father Antonio before you came here?"

"...yes"

I narrow my eyes at him and purse my lips in thought

I can tell my gaze is making him nervous because of the way his facial expression becomes slightly pained and he sighs solemnly

"You want to know what happened before I can here don't you?"

I nod silently and watch as he folds both of his arms over one another in the table

"It was an August night, It was cold and the sky had absolutely no stars out, father Antonio had business to attend to alone in the church so he made me sit outside on a bench just a little out of the way of the tiny house I spent my countless days in...I was mad that night, really mad, practically fucking fuming at the man I was forced to refer to as my father, of course I've been mad at him before but that night was different, he did something unspeakable towards me and I guess this time I just couldn't let it go"

I nod my head silently, encouraging him to continue

"I had stolen a box of matches from under a crate I found one day as I explored the church, they had obviously never been used and of course me being the smartest little prick that had ever walked earth decided that to play around with them was a good idea" he snorts darkly

"I mean it wouldn't have been a bad idea if only I hadn't used them near the completely wooden church"

My eyes widen slightly as I pick up on what he was saying

He gulps roughly and clenches his eyes together as he relives the memory and my stomach instantly curls in regret as I realize how painful this confession must be for him

"I don't know how it happened but he couldn't get out of the church and the doors wouldn't budge almost as if they where blocked by something I just-" he rambles

I rest my hand on top of his and he relaxes instantly melting into my embrace

"When the town found out they blamed me and shunned me and everywhere I went people treated me like I was a monster... hints why everybody here purposely avoids me" he grunts sadly

I give myself a second to take everything In and silently ponder my feelings over the subject

It didn't scare me, he didn't scare me

But it did worry me that this boy had to feel the weight of his mistake everyday of his life and it only made me angry when I realized even further that this is the reason why everybody treated him so unfairly"

"Kent.." I sigh placing my hand firmly on his chin to make him look at me

"It was a mistake anyone could have easily made, you are not a monster and I refuse to argue about this so don't give me that look" I demand as he huffs

"I do have a question though"

"hmm?"

"You said you where mad at him, that he had done something unspeakable towards you" I concluded

"What did he do?"

He stares at me blankly but answers in monotone

"He gave me a last name"

"Murdoc?" I ask confused

"No, I had it changed on my paperwork that's not my real last name"

"Then what is it?" I whisper

He hesitates slightly but answers

"Chapalu"

"...Chapalu?" I pronounce slowly

"It means monster Maria" he mumbles,

I grimace as realization dawns on me

He doesn't wait for my reaction, he just stands up and grabs both of our lunches and throws them out before storming out of the lunch room with everybody around him making a path for him to do so

I sigh, slamming my face into the palm of my hands

Kent Murdoc, my fucking rock

Michael pov/

"Why am I here again?"

Isabel groaned in frustration and turned to give me a cold glare

"Because Michael, I refuse to let you be seen wearing the same set of clothes you wore last year, it's embarrassing"

"Since when do I care about being embarrassed?"

"You don't, but I do and now that we are together it matters to me that people don't think I'm dating some wannabe bad-boy slob, no offense" Isabel says riffling through another section of clothes

"for fucks sake"

"LANGUAGE" Isabel snaps pointing her perfectly manicured finger at my face

"mmmph"

"Alright how does this look" max says randomly appearing from behind a curtained changing stall

He's wearing a heavy blue-wool sweater with a pair of casual light blue jeans that tucked neatly around his original nikes sneakers

"I love it!" Isabel exclaims clapping her hands excitedly

"What about you Michael, what do you think" Isabel asks with a pointed look

"Uhm Yeah sure you look super sexy man, can I go now?" I say extremely bored with the Evans kids cookie cutter antics

"Max, can you please tell you're best friend that he's not leaving until he picks out at least two pairs of jeans and three shirts" Isabel commands, scrunching her nose up in a disgusted manor as she pulls out a shirt with a naked girl sprawled across the front of it

"Michael you're not leaving until-"

"Max Seriously?" I ask cutting him off

"What?"

I sigh and reach over to pull the shirt with the half naked woman out of Isabel's hands

"I like this one"

"No"

"Yes"

"No Michael"

"Yes Isabel" I mock throwing it in the shopping cart just to have it pulled back out and put back on the rack

"How the hell am I supposed to pick out clothes when you just keep putting them back?"

"By letting me pick them out" Isabel says simply, pulling a pair of jeans from a pile that was placed neatly on a nearby table

"Uh yeah no, if I let you dress me I'll end up looking like pretty boy over there" I say motioning to Max as he looks at himself through the mirror

He turns around quickly with a hurt look on his face

"He doesn't like my outfit?"

"What no of course he likes you're outfit Max, ignore him he has absolutely no taste in fashion" Isabel says giving her brother a kind smile

He doesn't look convinced at the slightest and turns back to the mirror with a sad puppy dog look on his face

He continues to stare at himself through the mirror with the same look but now with his hand pressed against the base of the mirror as if he was in some sort of really deep emotional pain and the only thing that could help him right now is the leverage that mirror was giving to hold him up and standing

I snort at his dramatic display and Isabel hits my arm

"Ow" I complain rubbing my arm where she had hit me

"Look what you did, you're gonna give him a complex you know"

"What?" I half scoff half laugh

"He is sensitive when it comes to this stuff Michael" she hisses looking back at her brother in worry

"Oh you have got to be kidding me" I say trying hard not to laugh as max collapses onto his knees in-front of the mirror ((jokingly of course, obviously hearing his best friend and sisters conversation))

"Hey guys" Tess says coming up from behind us with a bored looking Kyle trailing behind

"Oh thank god I thought you'd never show up" Isabel complains, instantly grabbing Tess by the shoulder to pull her away from the men's section of the store

Uncomfortably leaving me with the sheriffs son

"What's his deal?" Kyle asks pointing to max who's was now slamming his balled up fists against the mirror while whispering hushed "why, why, why's"

"Saw a shirt he really liked that he thought was on sale but found out it wasn't"

"Ah"

"Yep"

We stand next to each other for a few seconds in awkward silence before Kyle decides to break it

"So..." he says pursing his lips

"So?"

"Uh talk to Maria any?"

I instantly freeze at the mention of her name and my hands start to sweat slightly as I try to stutter out a response

"N-nope" I shrug trying to seem nonchalant

"Yeah me either, I visited Amy a couple nights ago though"

I turn my head quickly to look at him

"Amy's back?"

"Yep, turns out she doesn't know where Maria went either"

"Oh" I reply my mind going back to a couple weeks ago when I had visited Maria at military school

"Yeah, kinda worried me when she left but Amy says she's taking care of it"

"What do you mean she's taking care of it?"

"I don't really know, just that she she should be leaving g tomorrow to take care of it" he shrugs as Max joins us

"Hey" he greets nodding towards Kyle

"Hey man, what's up" Kyle reply crossing his arms over his chest in a relaxed manor

"Isabel's on one of her school shopping dilemmas"

"But don't we have like three weeks left?" Kyle asks scratching the back of his head thoughtfully

"Yeah but it's Isabel we're talking about here" I say rolling my eyes

"Don't fret Michael, she usually gets hungry about two hours in you'll be fine"

"Fret? Max, you granny."

Kyle chuckles lightly at my response and max just walks away with a mumbled "whatever"

I watch as he walks towards the girls and as Tess practically breaks my freaking eardrums in delight as she spots max

"So how's that working for you?"

"Huh?" I ask turning towards Kyle

"You know the whole destiny thing" he reply's carelessly

I look back over at Isabel and scrunch my face up in displeasure as I watch her walk around like she owned the place

"It's fine" I answer shortly

"You still love her huh"

I sigh with a shrug

"She hates me now, there's nothing I can do"

"She doesn't hate you Michael"

"Yeah, okay" I scoff

He sighs and places a hand on my shoulder awkwardly

"Even if she did hate you, you wouldn't be making it any better flaunting you're relationship with someone you don't even love around like it was you're saving gracing dude"

"What? No I-uh love Isabel" I reply confused

"Yeah But does Isabel make you're heart stop? Or make you're palms sweaty and you're stomach flip like theirs no tomorrow?"

"I-uh uhm... I guess not" I mumble trying to think back to anytime that Isabel made me feel anything other than when we dreamt of each other"

"Dude are you even the slightest bit sexually attracted to her?" He snorts pulling his hand away from me

I grimace inwardly and make a sour face as I watch her place a purple shirt against herself as she checks in the nearby mirror to see if she liked it

"Yeah definitely not...I mean she's pretty and all but other than the really awkward make-out sessions we've been having, I feel absolutely nothing towards her" I admit to the short boy next to me

He nods as if to agree and sighs

" you need to get Maria back man"

" I know"

Isabel motions us to join her and the other two and I groan loudly

"Hey, Wait " I say stopping Kyle by the shoulder as we walked side by side to the other three

"Yeah?"

"How do you know about the heart stopping feeling you get when you love someone" I ask my tone jokingly accusing

My expression instantly changes into a shocked one as I watch and follow his gaze when he turns his head to stare at a certain curly haired alien

He shrugs as a response and continues walking towards the group of three and I raise my eyebrows questionably

"Hmmph who knew"

Kents pov/

She was mesmerizing

Her moves were fluid and effortless like second nature to her, Like breathing

The way she threw her whole body with one punch into the punching bag without barley moving an inch on her feet was remarkable

Her tiny body had developed so much since she started here and there was no doubt in anyone's eyes that the girl wasn't just the tiny newcomer anymore, no this was a grown woman

A grown woman who most likely couldn't stand me anymore

I've never told anyone about the church incident, I didn't even tell the police when I was questioned

But one glance into those beautiful emeralds was all It took to have me weak in the knees and at her every command

Now as I stand unnoticed in the distance behind an extremely large exercising machine, I analyze our recent conversation in depth

It was uncharacteristic of me and I was instantly regretting it when I saw the pity that had flashed through her eyes

So I left and now I'm sore about it, thinking that just walking away and forgetting about her would be an easy task was just simply pathetic

So here I am, watching as she beats the living hell out of a punching bag with more force than a goddamn bull

She's breathtaking though,

So gorgeous as stray blonde hairs from her messy bun frame around her face angelically, and they way her lips purse in livid anger...

I've never seen such a beautiful creature ever in my wasted youth

An angel in all forms of the word

God I was in deep, I needed to stop myself immediately before something horrible happened to her

But the thought of not having her by my side was nauseating

She was in love with her ex still I could tell, the one who left her for the girl that Maria had cried about in her sleep

Michael, Isabel and something about destiny

When I asked her about it she had just shook it off and mumbled a small "doesn't matter"

So I didn't push her about it, she respects my limits and I respect hers

"SONOFAGODAMNBITCH"

I turn my head to gaze back at the girl I practically adored

"WHY" *punch*

"DO MEN" *kick*

"HAVE TO BE" *punch*

"SO COMPLICATED" she says to herself, sending on last really hard jab into the large punching bag

I can see from here that the skin around her freshly healed knuckles were beginning to bruise again and I mentally scold myself for causing more pain to the girl

She stances herself to hit the bag again and my body sends myself walking her way immediately

"Stop" I command watching her snap around to face me

"Make me"

I raise my eyebrows at her questionably

"Sorry?"

"I said make me Kent" she sneers before turning back around to level the punching bag in her hands so that it would stop moving around from her earlier hits

"Don't think I won't Maria"

She scoffs without looking at me and raises her fist up towards the bag

Any other girl I would have said fuck you and you're mom

Any other girl I would have just rolled my eyes and walked away

Any other girl I wouldn't have even approached

But Maria is my best friend and we have a connection, there is no way in hell I was going to let her do this to herself again

Grabbing her waist quickly, I drape the tiny but very violent girl over my left shoulder with ease and walk us towards and out of the gym room

"LET ME DOWN YOU NEANDERTHAL"

"nah"

"I SWEAR TO GOD KENT"

"Well it's good god doesn't count me huh"

"WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU EVEN TALKING ABO-WHERE ARE U TAKING ME?" She exclaims pounding on my back with the force of a thousand soldiers

I ignore her and continue walking up from the C hall gym so that we could reach D hall and then the roof

You'd think that it would be hard to carry the newly curvy girl up so many stairs but she's still surprising very light-weight

"I hate you"

"Girls only say I hate you to the guys that they love Maria" I say pushing hard against the unlocked roof door

With her still hitting my back with her balled fists, I walk towards the dirty broken down couch and sling her against it with a soft *thud*

She glares up at me as I stand over her long frame

"Just give me five minutes"

"Ten seconds"

"Maria"

"Nine"

"Are u seriously gonna play me like that?"

"Six"

"What!? You skipped twenty-seven"

"What?"

"What"

"Kent" she sighs rubbing her eyes tiredly

"Five minutes"

"Fine"

I gaze at her as she lays completely on her back against the old couch, her tired eyes looking up at me expectingly

"I-I am sorry for walking away from you"

She snorts and I mentally groan at how easy this should be for me

"Alright listen okay? I was scared and I didn't want you to hate me about everything I told you, I know it's stupid but I don't like the idea of you thinking the wrong way about me, you mean more to me than that it just...hurts" I admit painfully while avoiding her eyes

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why does it hurt?" she says simply

I stare into those beautiful emeralds that have seen me for everything that I am and mentally decide that it was time to face some truths

"You know I would do anything for you right?"

She shrugs and looks away from me momentarily

"Well I would" I state gripping the arm of the couch to where my knuckles felt numb

She looks back at me with poorly hidden surprise

"And I need you to know if you ever need me for anything, I'm here"

""That means a lot to me, Kent " she whispered idly

"I mean it." I state seriously

" I-Maria...You're the only person on this earth I care about or have ever cared about"

I watch as her mouth drops open as she take in my words

"Kent..."

"Don't... just promise me that if we do continue this friendship, relationship, partnership or whatever the hell this is that I won't have to to ask you to stay and that you just will because..."

"I'm tired of begging people to love me" I choke out, closing my eyes as my emotions finally surface with hot tears

I don't want to see the look on her face right now, if I could get it would mostly likely be a mix between pure joy and hilarity and I don't think I would be able to stomach either

But she surprises me, wrapping her tiny arms around my waist whilst laying her head against my chest

She lets me belch my disgusting emotions for several minutes until I finally feel strong enough to stop

my neck begins to itch where her face is nestled into it and I push her back just slightly to look as her tired, tear stained face

"Don't cry inferno" I scold sadly as she try's to contain her sobs

"I'm so drained Kent" she gasps between cry's

I pull her tighter around me and rub her back comfortingly

"I want to love you Kent but I don't know if I can"

"I can wait forever Maria"

She pulls back out of my embrace with blurry eyes and looks up at me

"Forever?"

"And always"

She scoffs playfully and pushes my chest

"We really gotta drop the always thing, it's wayyy to cheesy" she laughs swiping at her eyes with her wrists

"Eh I kinda like it"

"Kent!"

"What?"

"It's cheesy!"

"So?"

"We're not cheesy, were badass" she says giving me a duh look

"Oh that's right I forgot"

"Whatever" she laughs, shaking her head

"How bout this, we compromise" I smirk slightly watching her mascara streak face glare back at me

"No Kent, I will not watch porn with you"

" I WASN'T EVEN GOING TO ASK THAT IM-" I exclaim, cutting myself off with with overbearing laughter

"Sure Kent"

" I WASN'T, I SWEAR!"

"O-kay" she mutters sarcastically, while placing herself back on the couch

My laughter dies down quickly and we stare at each other with slight smiles on our face

"So were okay?" She asks hesitantly

"Always"

"KENT!" She exclaims hitting me with a couch cushion playfully

"Yes Maria we are okay, more than okay"

"Good" she smiles shyly

"Great" I reply softly, letting out a sigh of relief as I watch her pick at the ripped hole in her jeans

She wants to love me but she doesn't know if she can

I sigh

If only she understood that light couldn't exist without dark


End file.
